1918
by Cant-get-enough-twilight
Summary: What would happen if Bella did live in Chicago in 1918? Would they still fall in love? Would they live forever or fall to the Spanish Influenza and love no more?
1. Lost

**A/N**

**So I'm trying something new here. This is set in 1918 in Chicago. I hope you guys like it, I'm sure gonna have a lot of fun writing it and I can't wait to see where it leads me. Everyone is human. So here goes, PLEASE REVIEW**

**EPOV**

School was finally out for the day. Today seemed to last longer than most. On my way home from school I noticed a young lady, around my age, wondering the streets. She seemed to know where she was but she was looking for someone.

"Excuse me Miss?" The most beautiful girl turned to look at me with the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen. I couldn't speak. Her cheeks started to blush. How amazing that blush was, it added to her beauty.

"Did you need something Sir?"

"Please call me Edward." I extended my hand to her, she grasped it firmly. "I was actually wondering if you needed something. You seemed as if you were looking for something."

"Oh. I was searching for my mother, I can't seem to find her."

"Would you like an escort? A lady should not walk the streets unattended."

"Yes, thank you" I extended my arm for her.

"I'm sorry but I did not catch your name."

"Forgive me, I am Isabella Swan." She looked up and smiled at me "It is nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you." It really was too, she was so beautiful, seemed very kind as well. "May I ask where you saw your mother last? Before you lost her?"

"Well, I was standing in the market getting the apples for her, when I turned she wasn't there."

"Let's start at the market and work our way around." We headed back to the market with her arm in mine.

"I beg your pardon but, have I seen you before?" She was definitely a very polite girl, raised to respect men like every other girl was raised.

"I was thinking the same. Do you attend school nearby?"

"Actually I do. Cook County."

"That must be where we have seen each other. I attend there as well."

I was hoping that perhaps I have had a class with her and just not noticed before. But how could I not notice someone as beautiful as this girl in front of me? Surely we have no classes together.

After an hour of searching for her mother I decided I couldn't just leave her.

"Would your mother have returned home?"

"I don't believe so. But I don't have a choice but to go back do I?"

"Sure you do." She looked at me confused

"You could come with me. I don't want to leave you here in the market a lone. I could walk you home but what if no one was there? I don't want to leave you at your house by yourself. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I allowed that?"

She thought it over. "Could we walk back just in case? If she is home I will stay, if not I will take up your offer."

"Sounds great." She started leading the way to her home.

I couldn't help but stare at her, her brown eyes, her full lips, her hair, everything about this girl appealed to me.

After we arrived to her home it turned out no one was there.

"This is strange. She must still be looking for me. I feel awful leaving without her."

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't find her."

"Still. I should not have left without her."

"Why don't I walk you inside and you can pick a few of the things you will need and I will walk you to my house. It is almost dark so we will need to be on our way." She nodded and let me inside her home.

It was a little home but still cozy.

"I will be back in one moment." She started to her room. She asked me to have a seat on one of the couches and wait for her.

When she returned she had a little bag and was smiling at me.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you are doing for me."

"It is not a problem at all. I am honored you are accepting my request. I will introduce you to my mother the moment we arrive to my home."

We headed back towards my house, we talked about our lives and what we wanted to do. She was shocked when I told her I wanted to be a part of the war. I was starting to reconsider though. I will admit this girl had a strange hold on me and she didn't even know it.

My mother was sitting on the porch when we arrived. She was smiling at me. I knew she wouldn't be upset about my bringing home a girl, it would be my father I would have to convince but if my mother had anything to do with it she could make him be alright with it. She was really head of the house, my father just didn't realize it.

"Mother this is Isabella Swan, this is my mother Elizabeth Masen."

"It is so nice to meet you Mrs. Masen."

"Please dear call me Elizabeth."

I told my mother the story of Isabella losing her mother at the market and she seemed please to have her join us for the night.

"Feel welcome to stay as long as you need Isabella."

"Thank you Mrs. Masen."

"Elizabeth dear."

"I'm sorry. Elizabeth."

"Isabella attends Cook County as well Mother."

"Well that is pleasant. So you have met each other before then"

"Something like that. I don't believe we have any classes together though."

After meeting Isabella my mother seemed more than thrilled to welcome her in. She showed her to the guest room and left her to tend to her business. As she walked out I knocked on the door.

"Hello" Isabella said when she opened the door. "I didn't expect to see you. I thought it was your mother." I just smiled. I did a lot of that today.

"Do you need anything Isabella? Need help unpacking your things?" I noticed her bag sitting on the bed.

"I would like that. Thank you." I walked over to the bag but let her unzip it.

"It is very kind of you to let me stay here for the night."

"I wouldn't allow you to be alone tonight. That isn't right for a lady." Women weren't supposed to be alone, especially at night.

"Thank you." I looked in her eyes for an immeasurable minute before my mother called for supper.

"I'm going to wash up and meet you down there." She nodded towards me.

I ran to the bathroom and washed my hands and face quickly and darted down the stairs. My father was standing by my mother talking to Isabella.

"You have a beautiful home." I heard her tell my father.

"Why thank you. Are you hungry Isabella?"

"Yes sir."

"Please, have a seat and we will begin." He said that to the both of us.

I took my seat and my father smiled at me. I looked towards him and my mother was smiling too. I'm not sure what that is about.

"I'm very sorry to hear that you lost your mother Isabella. Elizabeth told me that you couldn't find her."

"No sir. Edward escorted me to the market to search for her but she was no where to be found."

"Feel free to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you very much Mr. Masen."

I was so relieved that My father approved of Isabella, and as unfortunate as it is, I am glad Isabella couldn't find her mother. But I do hope she is safe where ever she is.

"So tell us Edward. How was school today?" My mother asked. She asks me everyday at supper.

I was unaware how little I spoke, I was too engulfed in Isabella to notice.

"It was alright. There is going to be a ball in a few weeks and the school is going to volunteer the students to set up."

"That is exciting. Are you going to help?"

"I was planning to. I'm not sure about attending though."

"And why is that?" My mother asked me and looked pointedly at Isabella.

"I'm not sure Mother. I will have to wait and see how things end up." Isabella was oblivious to the fact we were talking about her.

"Well let us hope we all know soon." She looked pointedly towards our unsuspecting guest again. A clear sign that she wants me to tell Isabella how I felt. My mother was obviously aware of my feelings for her, as was I, even though I just met her a few hours ago. I just couldn't help myself.

After the dishes were cleaned my mother looked at me and smiled "Isabella? Would you like to join me in the parlor?" My mother asked her. I gave my mother a look trying to tell her not to say anything with my eyes but she just smiled even bigger at me. She knew what I was trying to tell her but she wasn't going to take any notice of it. That made it clear what she planned on telling Isabella.

**A/N**

**So I really hope you guys like this! I've been thinking about writing a story set in Chicago in 1918 but I never really focused on it. Today I started thinking about it again and this great story plot formed in my head. I researched the 1918s and broadened my knowledge on this time era so I could make it more realistic. Trying to think how they would speak and what words they would use was difficult but I hope I pulled it off alright. I hope everyone likes it. I will update again either tonight or tomorrow night. The next chapter will be Bella's POV**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!**


	2. Introductions

**A/N**

**This is specifically written for anitasmiles, thank you for your review!When people review they get more of the story, so, REVIEW PEOPLE! **

**This is from Bella's POV**

"The supper was excellent Elizabeth." The Masens weren't fond of slaves or even the idea of them. They tried not to make them work too often so Elizabeth cooked supper tonight. They had them yes, but only because they bought them from the more abusive men that never fed their slaves. The Masens treated them very well and often gave them time off, they were even paid for their work. Not many people did that for their slaves.

"Why thank you dear. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She smiled at me and pointed to a couch, we took a seat.

"Very much so." They were extremely generous people. Very kind and also wealthy.

"I'm sure you are asking yourself why I wanted you to join me?" I nodded

"Well Isabella, I would like to know what you think of my son?" I was shocked. Of course he was the most handsome boy I've seen, the most kind, extremely gentlemen like, and all around wonderful. I admit that I do have feelings for him, even just meeting him a few hours ago but there is something different about this boy.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if you have noticed, but I believe my son is very fond of you." I truly didn't notice. Even though my eyes hardly left him the entire night, I didn't notice any behavior that would show signs of feelings.

"No mam I haven't noticed."

"Perhaps I'm sticking my nose where it ought not to be sticking but, maybe, if I may be so bold as to ask, would you mind getting to know my son a little better? As I said before I believe he is very fond of you. You seem to be a very nice young woman and I want the best for my son, I just want him to be happy. I've never seen my son look at anyone the way he looks at you. Or smile as much as he has tonight. He has always been a cheerful person but I've heard him laugh more than I have an a few months."

I couldn't believe she wanted me to be with her son. It was very exciting for me to have her approval but I tried my best to stay calm.

"I would love to get to know Edward better. I happen to be fond of him as well." I couldn't keep myself from blushing.

"I am glad to know. I will not inform him or his father of what you and I just spoke. I will keep this to myself."

"Thank you Elizabeth." She stood in front of me.

"Now, I trust you have something suitable to sleep in?"

"Yes mam. I brought a few things from home."

"Very well then. The time is getting later, I will be going to bed now I think. I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight Isabella." She started for the door.

"Goodnight." I couldn't believe it. Elizabeth wants me to be with her son, she approves of me.

Just after his mother left Edward walked in the room.

"I'm so sorry if she said anything you didn't want to hear."

"Oh no, she actually told me things I was very interested in hearing."

"I'm glad to hear that. My parents are turning in for the night, are you?"

"I'm not sure, I really don't feel that tired." It was only eight o'clock.

"Good, want to stay up with me? We can sit outside and talk."

"Very well." We walked on to the porch and sat on the porch swing together rocking back and forth gently.

**EPOV**

"Might I ask what my mother told you?"

"No you may not, that is between her and I." She smiled at me, every time she did that I failed to be able to concentrate any longer.

"And why is that?"

"Because."

"Fine then. I won't tell you what my father said about you." I hoped this would make her talk.

"He said something about me?" YES!

"I can't tell you."

"But I'll be embarrassed if I tell you what your mother and I talked about."

"That's fine I don't mind at all. I don't really want to know." That was a complete lie. I was dying to find out what they talked about.

"If I tell you will you swear to tell me what your father said?"

"Swear. I'll even tell you what I said." She contemplated. Apparently she liked what she heard.

"Fine. She told me that she thought you were fond of me. She asked how I felt about you." My heart was pounding, how could she not hear it?

"And you said?"

"That." She sighed nervously "That I was...fond of you as well." She blushed a brilliant red. I didn't think she could be anymore beautiful, but I was wrong.

"You are?"

"Yes, very much so. And I know it is probably strange to you seeing as how we just met but, there is something different about you. About how you make me feel. It is all so new to me."

"It is to me as well." She seemed shocked by that

"Is it really?" I nodded "I thought you would have had many girls begging to be with you." In truth I do but none of them interest me.

"That doesn't mean I like them."

"That is true I guess." I couldn't help myself, I had to touch her blushing cheeks. When I did she took in a quick breath and looked at me.

"I don't think I'll be able to like anyone else again after meeting you." The blush got deeper. "I love this about you, the blushing."

"I hate it."

"Why is that?"

"It gives away my feelings."

"I like knowing that you feel the same." We stared at each other for an immeasurable minute.

"So what did your father tell you?"

"The same things really."

"And you said...?"

"That I had feelings for you even though I just met you." It might have sounded a little childlike to say things like that but I didn't care at the moment. Everything I said was true.

"He is really fond of you, you know?"

"I was afraid he wouldn't like me."

"I knew he would." I paused for a moment. "Isabella?"

"Yes?" I looked her in the eyes

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

"Will you attend the ball with me? I would like to be with no one but you that night. I couldn't be there with anyone but you. Please say you will go with me."

"I would love that. More than you know."

**A/N**

**Again this chapter was for anitasmiles. I hope you liked it. EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	3. Worry and Fear

**A/N**

**I hope that no one hates me for that chapter because of the mention of slaves. As previously stated I did my research contrary to a review. I did not mean to offend anyone, I hope no one was.**

**This chapter will be about Isabella and Edward forming their relationship. He didn't officially ask her out, he just asked her to the ball. Hope you enjoy this!**

I walked Isabella back inside and to her room. My heart was fluttering and I was beyond excited, there was no way I could sleep now.

"Sleep well Isabella."

"You as well Edward." I just stood there staring at her again. I decided that since I brushed her cheek outside I could do it again as well.

I lifted my hand up and gently rubbed the palm of my hand from her ear to her jaw down to cup her neck. She shivered slightly.

"I shall see you in the morning." I gave her the biggest smile I could

"Alright." She seemed to not be able to find her words, I hoped it was because of me. I turned and walked to my bedroom.

"Edward?" I turned to look at her

"Would you come in here for a moment?" I was stunned. I just nodded and walked to her room, she shut the door behind me.

"May I ask you something now?"

"Of course you may."

"Have you heard about all those people getting sick in Kansas?"

"I have. It is unfortunate."

"It has been spreading. What..." She cut off. "What if it comes here?"

"No. Isabella you have no need for worrying yourself over that. It will be alright. It will end before it reaches us." Even though I sounded confident...I wasn't. I was worried about that as well. This sickness has been spreading quickly through states and engulfing more and more. It was something I feared, but I couldn't let Isabella know that.

"Perhaps you are right. I suppose it was foolish of me to assume the worst."

"Not foolish, just worrisome. Was that all you needed me for?"

"I suppose."

"Then I suggest you make yourself ready for sleep, we do have to attend school in the morning." I didn't want to leave her. Especially not now that I knew she was scared. But I had to or she would never sleep.

"You're right, see you in the morning Edward." I stood and walked to the door, before I closed it I had to speak to her again.

"Oh, and Isabella?" She looked towards me allowing me to speak. "For the record, I'm here if you need me. I do not wish to leave you alone right now but it wouldn't be appropriate if I stayed much longer. Nonetheless, I am still here if you need to speak with me again."

"Thank you very much Edward. That means a lot to me." I gave her another smile and went to my room.

I couldn't possibly tell her I shared the same fears, deep down I really wanted to talk about it. But I couldn't speak a word. I had to remain strong, for her.

The next morning I woke to find Isabella standing over me.

"Are you alright?" I shot up straight up and looked around the room to make sure there was nothing here.

"Yes, your mother sent me to wake you. Good morning!" She smiled broadly

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"It is only five thirty. Your mother said to wash up, get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast."

As I looked her over, she was already dressed beautifully. She looks magnificent in her dresses.

"Do you wake this late every morning?" Late? I didn't think this was late at all. She must be just like my mother, the second the clock hits four thirty you are up.

"Most of the time, yes." I said scratching my head. I sat the rest of the way up and she giggled then left the room.

What was that about? I looked down and noticed I was not wearing a shirt. I knew I slept without one but the majority of the time when my mother wakes me I pull the sheets to my neck. I didn't even think about my being shirtless when Isabella was just here. I blushed a little at the thought of her seeing me.

"Too late now." I whispered to myself

"Too late for what?" My mother walked in my room gathering clothes for the wash that day. I jumped in the bed and covered myself. She just rolled her eyes.

I knew it didn't much matter about my chest being bare, I just didn't feel right having it exposed in front of my mother. It felt wrong to me, rude and impolite.

After my wash, I put my clothes on and started down the stairs. My mother and Father were talking to Isabella again.

"Oh Edward, your mother, Isabella, and I thought it might be nice for you to see her to her house after the day at school, see if her mother has came home. If not she will need a new change of clothes. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Certainly. I would be honored to escort you Isabella."

"That is very kind of you. I would enjoy your company."

We all sat and ate our morning meal and had small conversations. After thirty or so minutes it was time to start to school.

"Be safe!" My mother yelled to me as we walked out the door.

"Always!" I yelled back. I looked towards Isabella and she was smiling

"What is it?"

"Your mother, she is a lot like mine. Worries about you a lot doesn't she?"

"Most of the time. It seems pointless to me but I just accept it. I know she means no harm."

"That is very kind of you."

"Thank you. I try my hardest to give her what she wants. She doesn't ask a lot of me, but when she does I be sure to do what she says."

"Your family is very kind, very welcoming. I cannot thank you enough for allowing me a place to stay at your home. Not a lot of people would do that now."

"True. But we try to see the best in everyone. If we focused on everyone's flaws, we could never be happy. What is the point in only watching the flaws and avoiding the good things? How else could we learn from others?"

"You have very interesting points of view Edward."

We continued walking to school and arrived after a few more short conversations.

"May I ask you to meet here after school?"

"Certainly."

"Wait in this spot?"

"I shall."

"I hope you have a wonderful day Isabella. I cannot wait until I get to see you once again."

With that spoken I turned and walked to my first class. I was surprised to see Isabella at my side once again.

"Where are you going?"

"To class."

I was shocked to discover we had our first class together. How could I have not noticed her before? I couldn't miss her when I saw her walking down the street across from the market.

"Could you ever forgive me for not noticing we had a class together before?"

"I could."

"You are not angry with me?"

"Of course not. But I will say, I noticed you in this class. I was to embarrassed to admit it in the market."

"You should have let me know. I am ashamed I did not realize sooner."

"Please don't be. I didn't tell you so you wouldn't be ashamed for not knowing. I am actually not in the least bit surprised you didn't know me, I sit in the very back of every class I attend."

"You should not hide yourself. You are far too beautiful to be hidden." She blushed that beautiful shade of red. I reached and touched my hand to her cheek once again.

The day passed rather quickly and it just so happens that Isabella and I have three out of six classes together. I was happy about that.

"Ready to go home?" I asked her. I really didn't want her to leave me but she did need to be with her mother.

"Yes, thank you." She took my arm after I extended it to her.

We arrived at her home and there was still no sign that anyone had been there.

"I don't understand. Where could she be?"

"Let us go inside and gather more clothing. You can join us again tonight. We would all enjoy that very much."

She nodded sadly and asked me to wait for her again and returned with another bag set for two days instead of one.

"I will leave her a note on the table so she will know I am safe, just in case she comes home."

She left a note for her and we started back towards my home now.

"I'm very sorry that she was not there. Perhaps she had just stepped out when we appeared. Maybe she will read the letter and not worry about you any longer. She will know you are safe and you told her you would return tomorrow."

"You may be right." I sure hoped I was.

My mother was on the porch when we got back, she was knitting.

"Hello Isabella, I assume your mother was not home today?"

"No mam she wasn't."

"I am sorry to hear that. I am sure she is fine and will return to get you soon dear." Isabella just smiled. I could tell she was really upset by her mother not being home or found.

"It will be alright Isabella. Do not worry." She smiled halfheartedly and nodded.

I knew this would be a long night for her. I felt so awful. I couldn't imagine what she happened to be going through at this moment. When it was eight o'clock I decided to start sleep early tonight. That is when Isabella knocked on my door and stood in front of me crying.

**A/N**

**So I decided to update twice today, everyone that likes this story should thank anitasmiles for that. It was her review that got both of these. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten an update at all until tomorrow. That goes to prove, the more reviews you give me the more and sooner I update. That being said PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Notes

**A/N**

**This is for lulu. 1989**

**See people, three updates in one day. If you ask me to write more, I will. All you have to do is review. I love knowing you want to read my stories and I will update a lot more and sometimes several times a day, like today. Anyway, here you are lulu. 1989**

I saw Isabella with tears pouring down her face. I looked and my clock said it was three o'clock in the morning.

I jumped out of bed, ran to her and pulled her to me as tightly as I could without hurting her. The moment my arms were around her the tears flowed relentlessly. I picked her up and cared her back to her room laying her gently on her bed. I sat beside her and she rested her head on my lap while I had one arm around her head rubbing her hair out of her face continuously and the other arm wrapped around her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I shouldn't have, I just couldn't..." I cut her off

"Shhhh. None of that. It is perfectly alright Isabella. I'm glad you woke me. I wouldn't want you in here alone like this. Do you want to tell me what this is about or do you need a moment?" I already knew what it was about, I didn't need to ask. It was her mother.

"I'm so scared Edward."

"About what?"

"My mother, what if she caught that disease? People are dying from it!"

"It will be alright Isabella. I know you are afraid, and can I tell you a secret?" She looked at me and nodded. "I'm a bit afraid myself. But you shouldn't be allow yourself to be this upset. I am sure your mother is well. Please, do not fret."

Her tears have slowed considerably but they were still building behind her eyes.

"Please don't leave me tonight. I cannot go back to sleep. I had a terrible nightmare and I don't want to see it again, Edward please stay with me."

"Is that what made you afraid?"

"Yes. That is what my dream was about."

"I will not leave you. I never will, I promise you this." A moment later she fell asleep in my arms.

I knew Isabella was crying too loud for no one to notice, my mother looked into the room and saw me there with her in my arms. For a moment I was afraid she would be angry but she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Poor thing. She must be worried sick."

"She is Mother."

"I'll leave you now." She started to walk out but stopped "And Edward?" I looked towards her "I am very proud of you."

She didn't have to elaborate. I knew what she meant. She was surprised at how well I tended to Isabella and for being to her what I was. She could see the love in my eyes every second I spent with Isabella. She even told me she knew I would marry her one day. That was the moment I decided I would do what it took, no matter what, to take Isabella for myself, have her as my bride. I could not live without her. I would give my life for her.

The next morning I woke to Isabella moving inside my arms trying to get free.

"Good morning Isabella."

"Edward I'm so sorry for last night. I didn't mean..."

"No" I said cutting her off again. "Do not apologize. I am honored you trusted in me enough to come to me."

"Of course I do. Over the past two days how could I do anything but trust you. You have offered me a place to stay so I would not be afraid if I were to be alone."

"Would you like to return to your home after school today as well? I would love to take you again if you are interested."

"I am highly interested."

"It's a date then" I turned and winked at her. My heart fluttered. I have never done that to a lady before, I hope she didn't think of me rudely for doing so.

After the morning meal Isabella and I were walking to school. We were almost there when a boy that was laughing obnoxiously loud and smelled of cigarette smoke, plowed into Isabella and took off running. I had to catch her before she fell. I almost yelled something that I have never said, or even thought in a lady's presence but it didn't stop me from shouting them in my mind.

"Are you alright Isabella? Did he hurt you?" She shook her head no but I was getting angry."You need to watch were you are going Albert!"

"Excuse me Eddie?" Albert turned and stared back at me. I didn't mind. I knew I could take him even though he was big for his age, I was too though. I knew how to handle myself very well so I held a higher shot at winning.

"I said you need to watch where you are going." I said in a low voice almost a growl. I stepped closer to him and glared. He stepped back and tried to hide his fear from the watching crowd.

"Whatever Eddie."

"That really wasn't necessary Edward." Isabella said after Albert ran inside.

"Yes it was. He could have hurt you."

"But he didn't"

"Please, Isabella, if you ever see him when you are alone, you have to promise me you will find me or at least a group of people. He is not a gentlemen in the least.

"Edward it's okay..." I cut her off again. I felt bad, I did that a lot.

"Isabella. I need you to promise me."

"Alright. I promise."

"Thank you. Join me to class?" She took my arm.

School was finally out for the day and Albert apparently stayed clear of Isabella. He would continue if he didn't want a broken wrist.

I escorted Isabella to her house once more and for the first time since she lost her mother I was actually praying she was there I hated seeing my Bella in pain. Wait..._my Bella?_ What is that about? I pushed the thought from my head as we entered her home.

She called me over and there was a note on the table replacing her own but there was no one in sight.

**A/N**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Hope you like this chapter lulu. 1989! It was all for you. Sorry it was so short.**

**I will let everyone know what the not says when I update next, you want an update? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!! Otherwise, there will not be an update. Someone has to ask. PLEASE!!**


	5. Heartbreaking Tears

**A/N**

**This story is for irunwithvamps, LaVieBoheme76, PockyxPocky. Thank you for your reviews. Here is your reward. Keep up the reviews! I love reading them!**

The note was addressed to _Miss Isabella Swan_. She looked at me, fear written across her face.

"I cannot read this. Please?" She handed the note to me, requesting I read it first.

"Of course." I opened it. On the inside it said.

_Miss Isabella Swan,_

_Your mother has fallen seriously ill and grows worse by the moment. She was taken from the market place, the moment someone saw her collapse, to the hospital. We regret informing you so late but we had no one to spare, this illness seems to be spreading quickly and we are trying to stabilize her as much as possible, but it seems very unlikely that she will recover. Please, bring the rest of your family and friends if you would like to say goodbye to her. We are terribly sorry._

_Dr. Cullen_

I looked to her. She saw the horrified expression on my face and needed no more of an answer to what the note said than that. She broke down in tears and collapsed to the floor. I knelt beside her, pulled her into my arms, and rocked from side to side gently.

After an hour of torturous tears and pleading I noticed the sun was setting.

"Isabella?" I stroked her hair and pulled her closer to me. "It is getting dark. We need to be on our way."

She sat there trembling in my arms. I couldn't leave her, I wouldn't. I couldn't force her to walk either. I decided to carry her back to my home.

"No!" She said after we started to my house. "No I have to go to the hospital. I need to go. Will you please come with me? I will not survive alone."

"I will take you. Just let me get you to my house first, would you like my mother and father to attend as well? They could drive us and we could get there quicker." She couldn't speak anymore through her tears.

My mother was on the porch again today and saw Isabella in my arms when I walked around the corner.

"Isabella! What happened? Are you alright?"

"It's her mother, she was taken to the hospital. They left a note at her house saying to come to the hospital, they don't think she will recover" Isabella shrieked in agony. My heart broke into a million pieces. I would give anything if I could take the pain instead of her, I would give my soul if that is what it took. Just anything so long as I do not have to see her in this much pain. My mother stood there in shock.

"Will you and Father come with us? Can you drive us there?" Isabella was still shrieking

"Of course son. I'll get him. Wait here." She ran quickly inside and they both appeared after just a few moments.

"Let us leave. We need to waste no time." My father spoke quickly.

We arrived at the hospital about fifteen minutes later. We walked inside the door, me still carrying Isabella, and asked where a Mrs. Swan was staying. She pointed us in the direction of her room. Once we arrived to the door I paused and put Isabella on her feet.

"Do you think you can do this?" I was afraid she couldn't

"I have to." She walked to the door and pushed it open. Her mother was lying there on the cot, seeming asleep, with a doctor by her side.

"Hello. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You must be the Swan family?" I nodded toward him but Isabella shook her head.

"Actually it is just me, they came to support me."

"Isabella we are a family. We have considered you our daughter since the moment we met you." My father corrected her. She sniffled. I knew that touched her.

"That is very kind of you to join her. I know this is difficult. Are you Mrs. Swan's daughter?"

"Yes sir. How is she?"

"I'm afraid she is in a coma." Isabella stood there starring, she couldn't muster a sound "You see, she has a fever, the fever is so high it knocked her unconscious. I have been trying to wake her but she hasn't come around."

"What is wrong with her?" I asked the doctor.

"Influenza, but it is spreading rapidly. More quickly than a normal case, but we know that is what she has."

"What can we do?" My mother asked. She was upset that Isabella was hurt.

"I'm afraid we can do nothing else. We have tried everything. Unless she comes out of her coma, there is no hope." Isabella shrieked again. I turned her to face me than wrapped my arms tightly around her. The doctor came and put his hand on her back, a shiver went through her but it didn't break her sobs.

"I will leave you a moment. Let me know if there may be anything I can do for you."

"Thank you Doctor." My father told him. He just nodded in response.

"Isabella? Do you want to talk to her?" She nodded her head against my chest but did not move. "I will not leave you Isabella. I am right her with you." She looked up to me and I could see the tears sparkling in her eyes. I gave her an encouraging smile. She took my hand and walked towards her mother.

"Mother?" She whispered ever so slightly. My mother and father came up behind us and put their hands on her shoulders supportively. "Mother it's me. I'm here. Can you hear me?" Isabella looked down and tears started to pour across her cheeks again. "Mother?"

"Isabella?" Her mother whispered so roughly

"Yes? I am here Mother. I am so sorry! I should have been here."

"I love you Isabella." She didn't move anymore

"Mother? Please, wake up. I love you! Please, do not leave me. You can't! I still need you!" A monitor went off with a solid high pitched noise. Dr. Cullen burst into the room. We all turned to see him, he looked at the monitor and bowed his head and Isabella screamed a cry so painful I couldn't stop the tears that fell.

My mother wrapped her arms around Isabella and I as well as my father. I could see my mother crying and my father's eyes glistening.

How could this happen? Why now? All I had left to do was hold Isabella. I noticed the doctor had stepped out of the room but I didn't notice when and I didn't really care about it. All I cared about now was my Bella.

We had gotten in the car and started home about fifteen minutes after her mother passed. They wanted to give us time to morn but wanted to get the body out soon.

We arrived at the house and I carried my sleeping Bella inside. She had fallen asleep exhausted from tears. My mother stopped me before I started up the steps.

"Edward, stay with her tonight. I do not want her alone at a time like this." I nodded and took my Bella to her room. I couldn't believe how amazing that sounded, _my Bella_. I loved thinking that, but now wasn't the time.

Isabella slept through the entire night and did not wake once. I stayed up just to make sure I would know if she were to be upset again. Mother excused us from school that day and Isabella and I stayed home.

I decided at noon I would make Isabella breakfast since she had been sleeping and missed it. I took a tray upstairs and woke her.

"Isabella? Wake up. I have breakfast for you." Her eyes fluttered open and immediately started to shine with tears. "Can you attempt to eat a little for me please Isabella? I would feel most pleased if you did."

She opened her mouth for me to feed her but never spoke. I fed her a few bites but she stopped, shook her head and went back to sleep. I didn't leave her until she woke again at three that afternoon.

"Good morning." She whispered

"I believe it is a little late for that." I smiled a small smile, she returned it but it did not reach her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"I suppose."

"Are you hungry? I wouldn't mind in the least if you wanted me to cook."

"No thank you." I pulled her to me and she rested her head on my chest "Thank you for staying with me. I am so sorry you had to witness something like that."

"No need for apologies. Just rest."

"Don't leave me."

"Never." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head for the first time. It sent a wave of butterflies through my stomach.

**A/N**

**So there is the answer to her mother's disappearance. Some people may not have liked that but I felt that needed to happen. So if you want to read more, review review REVIEW!! Thank you guys that have so far. It means a lot to me. Please continue. **


	6. Black Box

**A/N**

**Okay so sorry I didn't update. I was hoping for more reviews, which didn't happen. So I now shall set a rule :):) get ready to hate me...in order to get another update, which believe me you will want because it involves so partial lemonyness, I want 12 more reviews. So after this, if I will not update until I have 12 new reviews. SORRY I know people hate me right now but it will only take three seconds to say, "I liked this chapter" or something like that. "Update" Would even work. It shows you want to read what I have. So, my point. 12 reviews. This chapter will be short.**

My Bella woke the next morning with puffy red eyes. I felt like an awful.

"Good morning Isabella." She looked up at me and gave me a half hearted smile. "Are you hungry? Mother made breakfast."

"Not really. I just want to go back to sleep." My heart sank.

"Do you want me to give you time alone?"

"No! I wish you to stay with me."

"Then I will." I put my arms back around her tightly and held her against me while she dozed off.

When she was deeply asleep I walked to the kitchen to eat

"How is she son?" My father asked

"Not well. She doesn't want food."

"Time. Waiting is all you can do. She will come back to normal."

"I hope so Father." I ate quickly and went back to Isabella's room. She was still sleeping.

I put myself down beside her sleeping form.

"Edward." She mumbled in her sleep. My heart fluttered. She thought about me when she slept. "I love you Edward." I stopped breathing. I couldn't believe it. After all this time believing she did not care for me, she actually loved me. _No_! I thought to myself._ She is asleep. She doesn't know any better._

After another hour she awoke again.

"Are you hungry now?" She nodded "What would you like? I shall bring whatever your heart desires."

"Is there still breakfast?"

"There can be. I will be back momentarily."

I prepared her food and brought it upstairs.

"Here you are."

"Thank you Edward."

"My pleasure."

"I mean for last night. I couldn't have gotten through any of it without you."

"It was the least I could do." She looked confused. "You see Isabella, you have made me so much happier. I was never a depressed boy but after meeting you, well I became someone new. I owe you my life for that." She smiled at me "In case you've not been able to see it Isabella, I have feelings for you. I know we spoke of it, but, I have very deep feelings for you."

"And I for you as well Edward. You have changed me as well, only for the better. I cannot regret what brought me to you." My heart sputtered. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I leaned forward slightly, I saw her return the gesture. I quickly pulled away.

This was not the time for a kiss. She was hurting and I do not want to try and force her to be happy for me. It would not be right.

She finished her food and I took the tray down to the kitchen.

"Have you asked Isabella about the ball again Edward?"

"No. I haven't Mother. I am afraid to bring it up. I do not want her to feel like she has to go for me. I do not want to pressure her."

"Could you come in my room for a moment?" I looked at my mother dazed and confused.

"Yes mam."

We walked up the steps and into her room She walked straight to her jewelry box. She dug for a moment then pulled out a little black box.

"I know you will be needing this." She handed it to me. I opened it and there was my grandmother's ring.

"Why do you think I will need it?"

"You intend to marry Isabella." It was not a question

"How did you know."

"I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her, the way you talk to her. Everything about you now involves her. I knew you would need the ring since you saw Isabella."

She was right. I knew it the moment I met her. I knew I wanted her and only her till I died, after then even. She was perfect. And I loved her.

"She is waiting for me to come back up." I said knowing Isabella was probably growing impatient.

"Alright." I ran up the stairs to my room and put the box in my bedside table then walked back to Isabella.

"I'm sorry about that..." She was asleep again. I walked over and pulled the covers up and wrapped my arms around her. It was the most pleasant feeling. _I love you Isabella_ I thought.

**A/N**

**As I said this chapter would be shorter. I'm sorry. But as stated above I am requesting 12 more reviews before I update again. You review and I will update. I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter will be before the ball. I already wrote the ball so I am excited about you guys reading it, if you post 12 more reviews. The next chapter will be 13 so be ready :) PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Tommy

**A/N**

**As promised, I just got my 25th review so here is Ch. 7! Give me 30, five more, reviews and I will give you Ch. 8! I have it written already so all I'm waiting on is five more reviews! This one is longer, a lot longer. **

**Still EPOV **

I awoke early the next morning, I believe it was around 5:30. I didn't want to wake my Isabella so I climbed off the bed quietly to take a bath. I was always calmed by the warm water. It would help me sort my thoughts.

All I could think of was how I could not spend my life without my Bella. I loved her and she was my life, but I couldn't just ask her to marry me. We aren't even together. That might be a little strange to her.

I made a promise to myself that today would be the day I would ask her to be with me. That ball was two months away so I could not wait that long to ask her, but I do want to make it special. I spent the rest of my shower plotting how to ask her.

I dried off, put my clothes on and opened the door. Isabella was standing there waiting with a smile on her face. She looked so beautiful.

"Good morning." She said

"Good morning! How do you feel?"

"A lot better...Thank you Edward, for everything you have done for me." I pulled her into an embrace

"I would do it over again if you needed it. I only want to help you." She looked up and smiled. I wanted so badly to kiss her. But that would be very rude of me if I did, very ungentlemanly.

"What are we doing today?" She asked.

"Well, it is Saturday. Would you like for me to show you my secret hideout?"

I had a place that I loved to go to when important things happened in my life. It helped me to think.

"I would like that very much. When will we be leaving?"

"After lunch?"

"Alright."

"I will see you at breakfast." I went to the parlor to tell my mother I would be taking Isabella out after lunch.

"You two be careful. Try to be back no later than eight dear. You know I don't like you being out at night, but I will make an exception."

"Thank you mother."

"Where are you taking her?"

"To the stable." She smiled. She knew I only went there for important things.

"You are going to ask her tonight?"

"Just to be mine. I don't want to ask her to be my wife so early. I don't want her to fear it."

"That is very wise."

"Can I ask a question?" My mother nodded. "Would you help me plan this?" She beamed at me

"I would be honored son."

We sat at the table for thirty minutes planning a picnic, horse ride, and star gazing

"She is a lucky girl Edward."

"No, I am the lucky one." She smiled at me again.

"Have fun this afternoon and be safe."

"Yes mam."

After lunch was over Isabella and I walked to my favorite stable that we owned, it took us an hour to arrive.

"So are you going to inform me where we are headed Mr. Cullen?" I laughed lightly, she was trying to be cute, and she was succeeding.

"Why don't you guess?"

"I am not very good at guessing, besides why guess when you could just tell me?"

"Why guess when we are here?" She looked over the place.

We were in a huge field that had many hills, few trees, and low grass. Our stable was a bit fancy compared to most, it was quiet large and had a bathroom, a bedroom, and mini kitchen inside.

"This is beautiful!"

"I am glad you like it. Would you like to come inside?" I needed to put the food for our picnic inside the little refrigerator. She nodded and I led the way.

When we entered I put the food away and turned to see her smiling at me

"What is it?"

"What do you have planned?"

"You have to wait and see." I smiled at her. "Would you like to go for a horse ride?"

"I would love that."

I walked her around to the stable so she could choose a horse.

"You can take your pick of any horse you like." We had seven

"They are all so beautiful." She walked to one of the males "What about this one?"

"He likes to run, fast." She picked my horse

"That's alright."

"Then he is yours, but I should warn you, when I said he likes to run fast, I mean that. He is the fastest runner of all of them." She looked slightly worried, I chuckled "He wont hurt you, you know."

"I know that. But, I think I would rather my first horse riding experience not be ruined by fear."

"You have never ridden a horse?" She looked to the ground

"I've always been afraid."

"We could double if you like."

"Yes please. I would feel better."

"Great, but we are still taking that horse." Her eyes went wide.

I walked to her and wrapped my hands around her waist, not too low or high of course.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I swear it." I whispered in her ear. A slight shiver ran down her body. She looked into my eyes. I wanted to kiss here so badly but I knew I couldn't so I just kissed her cheek.

"Alright then." She cleared her throat, she seemed to clear her thoughts as well. "Whose horse is it?"

"Mine."

"Oh. What is its name?"

"His name is Tommy." She giggled "What?"

"Tommy?" She laughed

"Yes, I like that name."

"He is your horse." She said sarcastically. I changed the subject.

"So have you ever saddled a horse before?"

"No."

"Well you will learn. Follow me."

I showed her how to put a saddle on and how to get the bit in a horses mouth, Tommy was stubborn so I showed her the trick, dip it in honey.

"Will he keep it in his mouth after the honey is gone?"

"Of course. He just doesn't like it being forced in his mouth, after, he is fine with it. Are you ready?" She looked scared. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to fall off." I laughed at her for that. I walked to her and put my arms around her again but this time I pushed her against the stable wall. "Do you trust me?" I whispered in her ear

"Yes." She gasped out

"Then what are you afraid of? I promised I wouldn't let anything happen." I kept whispering. Another shudder went through her

"But what if you can't help me, what...what if I slide off?"

"Simple, you can ride on the front of the saddle."

"Al...alright." I kissed the top of her head, if I didn't kiss her then I was going to take her right now and I in no way would want to do that to her, I was far more of a gentleman than that.

"Now, you get to drive the horse since you will be in the front."

"I get to what?"

"You get to drive."

"But.." I cut her off

"All you do is hold the reigns Isabella. It isn't hard."

"Okay." I helped her onto the horse as I sat on the back

"Now, if you want to go left, pull left if you want to go right pull right, if you want him to stop pull back."

"Is that all?"

"What did you expect?"

"Not anything that easy."

"It isn't that difficult Isabella." I laughed

"How do I make him move?" I laughed even harder.

"Allow me." I made a clicking noise with my mouth and Tommy started walking.

"Do you mind if I hold the horn?" I didn't have anything to hold on to being behind Isabella.

"The what?"

"The horn. The stub at the front of the saddle."

"Oh, uh sure." I had to ask. I didn't want to do it and make her uncomfortable. Her body tensed a little when my arms wrapped around her.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, I just didn't know that is what the horn was." She looked down to where my hands were placed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you that is what it was."

"I know. But I wasn't really paying attention. I was sliding off at that moment." I laughed harder. I looked down and saw her feet dangling.

"Put your feet in the stirrups."

"The what?"

"The two things dangling by your feet with the holes in them."

"Oh." She blushed and put her feet in them. "I didn't know that is what they were for."

"You want to go faster?"

"Uh..."

"I wont let you fall. I promise."

"Alright." I kicked the horse and he took off in a fast trot.

"Is everything okay?" I wanted to make sure she was comfortable before I made the horse go faster.

"Yes."

"Alright, hold on."

I kicked the horse again and he sped off to a gallop. Isabella looked so beautiful, her hair was blowing past my face and the smell was extraordinary, like strawberries. That was now going to be my favorite fruit.

I felt her start to slide and I tightened my arms around her. She turned her head and smiled.

After about an hour of riding we went back to the stable.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it! It was exhilarating. But my legs are sore."

"First time ridding will do that. It will pass.."

She just gazed into my eyes. I stopped talking and stared back. After a few moments I spoke.

"Are you hungry." It had been a few hours since we had lunch. It took us an hour to get here, it took an hour to saddle the horse the horse because I was going in to detail and every time I offered her the saddle she dropped it and I would have to clean it off. Then on the first attempt to get on the horse, when I wasn't watching, she fell back and she had to clean herself off. It took us almost two hours to get back after ridding.

"Yes."

"How about a picnic?"

"That would be lovely." I gathered everything I had in the house and settled outside on the top of a hill. The sun was starting to set. It was almost around four I was guessing.

I sat a blanket on the ground and sat the food around it.

"Thank you for today. I truly needed it." She sat beside me

"It has been an honor. I am lucky to have you to myself for a few hours."

"Should we hurry? Your mother must be wondering where we are?"

"No we are fine on time. She knows we are here. We are very close, my mother and I. I tell her everything. She trusts me." I handed her a plate with fruit on it. "I have a new favorite fruit."

I stated blindly

"What is it?"

"Strawberries. It is the smell of your hair." I didn't mean to say that out loud. It sounded so weird and I was afraid she would think it was strange.. But she blushed.

We ate and conversed until the sun was setting deeper in the sky. The sky had a very low sunset and a lot of deep blue from the night taking over. You could already see stars. We were lying back on the blanket watching.

"Isabella, can I ask something of you?"

"Anything."

"You know how fond of you I am. I have been waiting for a long time now to ask of you but, would you please be mine? You are the only thing I do not have that I truly desire. You are the only thing that I want and I do not want to live without you. Be my girlfriend?" It sounded silly and cliché to say "girlfriend" but I needed her to know what I was asking.

She looked at me for a few moments and smiled. "I have been waiting for you to ask."

"Have you?"

"For a long time."

"So is that a yes?"

"It is." We were smiling at each other. Again the urge to kiss her took over me. Her body was calling me. But I had to resist. I needed to. But I leaned closer to her. I took her face gently in my hands and looked deep into her eyes. I had no doubt she wanted this just as much. But I was a gentleman and I wanted to wait so I kissed the top of her head.

I wanted to wait to give her a real kiss. I wanted the moment to be even more special than this.

"May I?" I asked holding my arms open as an invitation for her lye against me.

"Yes you may." She crawled over to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

I never felt so right in my life. I knew I would ask this woman to be my wife. I knew she was the only one I would ever need. I've never needed anything like I have her. She is my reason for breathing.

**A/N**

**So I think this is the longest chapter I have written. There will be longer ones, just wait. I just needed Edward and Bella to have this bonding time before we moved on. Some of you are probably wondering why I picked the name "Tommy" for the horse. The answer is simple. It was the name of the first horse I ever rode :) REVIEW. I want 5 more reviews before I update. I doesn't have to be anything big, something like "UPDATE" would work. Thank you guys! Enjoy!**


	8. Albert

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I know there were still some that didn't but not everyone will, I just wish you would! There are some of you that review almost every chapter, and for that I am very grateful! So this chapter may or may not be the one that leads to the ball. I will let you know at the bottom A/N once I finished this chapter. I cannot wait for you to read the ball chapter! There will be a surprise and some lemonyish moments. They won't be deep right now but they will get better, promise! One last thing, if there is ANYTHING you want to see no matter when or what it is PM or review and I will more than likely put it in!**

**Here we go. This is still at the picnic.**

**BPOV**

I wanted him to kiss me so badly. I knew he was an extreme gentleman though so I knew he was waiting, but it still didn't make the waiting any better him being as close to me as he was today. It was like my body ached for him. I know I haven't known him entirely that long but I knew he was who I was supposed to be with. I loved him, I just didn't want to tell him right now when he just asked me to be his only a moment ago.

My heart grew three sizes when he asked me. It was a moment I've been waiting for since the moment I met him.

"Are you ready Isabella? I am afraid mother will be expecting us." I didn't want to leave but I knew we must.

"I am."

"I shall saddle the horse again, alone." He smirked at me and I blushed deeply.

"Why would you need to?"

"You do not think I would let you walk all the way home in the dark do you?"

"I don't mind at all."

"I do." My favorite words as of yet. "Besides, I would prefer to keep you as close to me as possible since it is dark, it would be hard to keep close to you if we walk." I nodded. I knew he was just trying to be polite and not say he didn't trust people at night, especially not where no one could hear us if we needed them. It was actually kind of him.

He led the horse out with the saddle. It only took him under five minutes to do so. He was a lot quicker without me.

"Ladies first." He helped me up and pulled himself on the horse without needing the stirrups like I did.

"May I?" He was pointing to the horn again.

"Yes." I was anxious to have his arms around me, plus he kept me from falling.

We arrived back at his home shortly after leaving, I guess it was about thirty minutes or so, and he led the horse to the stable in the back. I went ahead inside.

"I'm guessing you had a lovely time?" His mother was waiting in the parlor. She was beaming at me.

"Yes mam. I did."

"You are positively glowing Isabella." She gave a kind smirk like she knew what had happened.

"How much do you know?" She giggled

"I know my son very well Isabella. I know what he intended tonight. And I also know he was a complete gentleman the entire night. Am I not correct?"

"Yes, you are." She smiled again

"Hello mother." Edward walked in.

"Hello. You look happy about something." Another smirk crossed her face.

**EPOV**

Ugh! Not now mother! "Do I?" I decided to play dumb, even though she knew everything.

"You do. Anything you want to tell me." She is going to embarrass Isabella, I just know it.

"Well, _as you know_, I asked Isabella to be mine. She agreed." My mother made this high pitched noise that I wasn't used to hearing from her. She composed herself.

"Well I am happy for the both of you." Isabella smiled and said thank you and when her back was turned my mother winked at me.

"I am so sorry about that Isabella." She came with me to my room.

"It isn't a problem. I am happy she likes me so much."

"She loves you." She smiled at me.

"I am very fond of your mother as well. She is very kind."

"She is." I adored my mother.

"So when is the ball?" That took me by surprise. She hasn't asked about it since she agreed to attend with me.

"About a month. It will be on August the fifth."

"Then I need to start looking for a dress then. That will be exciting." She gave a sort or half smile half grimace. I don't think she likes shopping very well.

"You don't have to. You would look beautiful in anything."

"But it is a ball. I need to dress up."

"Only if you want to. You could ask my mother to help you."

"That is an excellent idea. Excuse me." She walked to the parlor where my mother was sitting. I knew my mother would say yes to the invitation. She loved Bella like she was her own child. She would do anything for her like she would for me.

Bella, I'm not sure why I call her that, came back to my room and knocked

"You may come in Isabella." I turned in time to see her blush. My heart fluttered. "Did she say yes?"

"She did. We are going after school Friday." That meant I wouldn't get to spend the weekend with her. My stomach tightened.

"It should be a pleasant trip."

"Oh I am sure of it. Elizabeth was very excited about it." I noticed it was dark outside.

"Perhaps we should settle for the night? We do have school."

"Yes of course. I almost forgot." She turned and opened the door.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?" She poked her head through the door.

I love you. "Sleep well."

"You as well Edward." I loved hearing my name come from her lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke, ate, and waited for Isabella to come down the stairs. She arrived a few minutes later and we started to school again.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her. Last night was the first night I slept in my room. Isabella has needed me since her mother passed. She has gotten a great deal better after a short period of time. She is very strong.

"I did. I woke a few times but that's alright. You?"

"Likewise." The rest was silent, not awkward in anyway, just silent the rest of the way to school.

"May I walk you to your first class?"

"Yes you may." She smiled at me.

When it was close to the end of the day I noticed her at the far end of the hallway. That is when I saw Albert walking towards her. He was forcing her into a corner. I could see Bella shaking her head quickly and Albert had a smug smirk on his face. I walked as quickly as was humanly possible to where they were. Teachers were on this end of the hall and you could get punished for running.

"I thought I made myself clear before Albert. Or do I need to force you to understand, I don't want you within a mile of her." He looked up and the smirk got bigger. He flung his arm around Isabella's waist.

I glared at him.

"I don't think she minds too much"

"You're wrong." She smacked his hand away but he grabbed her with both hands around her waist forcing her to him.

"Do not touch her!" I pulled her away from him and stepped myself in front her.

"Oh. Well someone doesn't like to share their girlfriend."

"She isn't an option for you Albert." I spat at him

"I could probably persuade her otherwise." He tried to step around me but I moved with him.

"Touch her, speak to her, or even look at her the wrong way again and I will not be afraid to make it the last thing you do." I growled at him.

"You need to lighten up Eddie! She is a girl. She is replaceable." I lost it. I flung my hand forward and my fist met his jaw with as much strength as I had.

"Let's go." I grabbed her hand and we started out the door that was right beside where we were. There was no way I was staying there while Albert was still alive.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I tried to get him to leave me alone he just..." I cut her off

"No, it isn't your fault. He just doesn't take no for an answer. He has officially marked you as his. He won't stop until he gets what he wants then he will leave you." I was pulling her quickly. She was stumbling but I couldn't stop now. We needed to get home before Albert decided to leave school and follow us.

"He kept pushing me against the wall. I couldn't move." I realized that reality just hit Isabella. She was frightened. I stopped and faced her.

"I promise you Isabella. I will not let him touch you again and if he does, I will be sure he won't be able to lay a single finger on you after that. I can promise you this." I laced my fingers with hers for the first time. It was an amazing feeling but now wasn't the time for that. I just needed to comfort her then get her home. That is when I saw the tears.

"It's okay Isabella. I promise. He will not hurt you. I will not leave you to even give him the chance. You are safe with me." I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know. I was just scared."

"It's okay." I picked her up and carried the rest of the way home. When I walked into the house my mother was in the parlor, like always, and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Is she okay? What happened to her? Is she hurt?" I only had to say one word.

"Albert." I said it in more of a growl. I was furious he scared my Bella this way.

"What did he do to her?" My mother asked me

"Nothing. He didn't get the chance. I hit him."

"Edward!"

"It was that or let him do worse to Isabella." She knew I was right. She just rubbed her hands through Isabella's hair to calm her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After supper my mother pulled me aside.

"Edward, I'm not sure you two should go back to school just yet. I'm not sure it would be safe."

"I agree."

"I need you to watch Isabella for us. I am afraid of what she could get into alone, especially in town."

"I will give my life for her."

"I know you would. But let us hope it does not come to that." I nodded and headed for Isabella's room.

"Are you alright?" I said through the door.

She appeared in the doorway. She looked fine. She hasn't been crying at least.

"I am fine. Do you wish to come in?" She held the door open for me and I walked inside.

"Thank you Edward. You are constantly watching out for me. I don't know what I would do without you." My heart grew suddenly

"I cannot tell you what I would do without you either. You have made me a totally different person. Only for the good though. May I ask you a question Isabella?"

"Of course you may."

"Would it bother you greatly if I called you Bella? I seem to think that a lot in my mind. I just didn't want to say it and you not like the name." She thought about it and smiled.

"No one has ever called me that before." Her smile grew.

"Is that a yes?" She nodded "Bella." She was beaming now. "I'll keep it our little secret." I winked at her and left the room.

**A/N**

**Okay so I guess one more chapter and then the ball. I already have it written but I need Edward and Bella to connect more before they go. So what did you guys think about the Albert thing? I've never written a fight lol. Hope it wasn't too awful. Anyway, so one more chapter before the ball. I hope you guys are as excited as I am! There will be a surprise in that chapter, I am thrilled about that :) so you guys give me at least 5 more reviews and I will update. That isn't a big request I don't think :):) I will ask for more before the ball though so be prepared to review, if you have reviewed on only one chapter and you want an update sooner, go review other chapters, that is 7 reviews if chapter 8 is the only one you reviewed. Nothing fancy just, UPDATE works. Come on guys, encourage me a little.**

**Thank you, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Of Course I Will Stay

**A/N**

**You guys have been SOOOOO amazing about reviewing! Here is the chapter before the ball! I am soooo stinking excited for you guys to read it! This chapter, chapter 9, will be the three months prior to the ball. So here goes! Oh, five more reviews before the ball please! This will be my second update for me today. See! You review and I will update. Anyway, here it it! Still in EPOV**

A week has gone by. My Bella and I have not been back to school yet, today is our first day back. My mother says we will withdraw if the problem with the vile Albert grows anymore. I really do not want to risk the chance for it to grow but mother says that everyone deserves a second chance.

On a good note, over this last week Bella and I have gotten as close as ever. It still takes a lot in me to keep from kissing her. I still want to wait until the right time. I want her to remember it.

"Hello Mr. Masen." After all this time she still calls him that.

"Good morning Isabella! Are you ready to return to school?"

"I suppose so. I am a little nervous I must admit."

"Don't be. My son will take care of you, I have no doubt."

"Nor do I." I stated at the table during breakfast "Do not fret Isabella. I won't let him near you if I can help it." I still didn't call her Bella in front of anyone**. **I wanted it to be something between her and I alone.

"I know. I still can't help but worry." That was something I knew to be true. Bella worried over the smallest of things.

"You two have a good day at school." My mother turned pointedly at me " Keep out of trouble Edward." She said it firmly. But if he touches her I will not be staying out of trouble. He will not get away with it.

We arrived to school but were a little early. We sat outside since it was slightly warm and waited till others arrived.

"Isabella? Will you promise me something?"

"Anything Edward." She said full of trust.

"If Albert so much as brushes past you in the hall, will you tell me? Please?" She sighed deeply at my request.

"Edward, I don't want you doing anything to get you in trouble because of me."

"Please Bella." I released the full effort of my eyes on her plus using her nick name from me. She could never resist that.

"Fine. But please, please do not do anything rash."

"I won't if he keeps away from you."

People arrived and I walked her to our first class. Thankfully Albert was not in this class but my luck seemed to change after I got back from my third class that I have without Isabella.

Albert, once again, was backing her into a corner. This time was a little different. He was being very forceful and was grabbing her hips and pushing himself on her. This time was also different because there were no teachers in the hall just yet. I ran down the hall as fast as I could.

"Albert please stop."

"Sh princess. Just come with me, I'll get this over with and I'll leave you be like none of this happened."

"No!"

I was still running hard but they were at the opposite end, I could see him move too far! His hand sunk to her ankle and he ran his hand under her dress up to her thigh. She was pushing him as hard as she could but he didn't budge.

"Be quiet. You will attract unwanted attention." He whispered in her ear and I saw him kiss her neck. I lost every bit of control I even thought of having. I didn't think through what I was going to do. I knew what I would do.

I ran straight into him knocking him into the wall while Isabella took that moment to walk behind me. I didn't hesitate and punched him harder than I ever have in the jaw. I didn't stop. It was his jaw first, then his eye, then his nose, and his stomach. His nose was dripping blood and I heard Isabella gag behind me. I knew his nose was broken when I heard the loud crunch from my fist hitting him a second time. Blood was pouring even harder down his face now. I was about to hit him again when I felt soft hands clasp around my arm.

"Edward stop!" Isabella had tears pouring down her face but she continued her gagging noises.

"Please stop!"

I did as she asked, grabbed her by her wrist and led her outside.

"Not that I protest to you hitting him, it was just the blood. If there was anymore than that I was going to lose it in there. Blood makes me sick to my stomach." I chuckled and she glared at me.

"I thought you were actually upset for him. This is a relief. Although I am sorry you are sick." I walked over to her and sat her down on my lap.

"I do love having you this close to me but, I feel we should leave as soon and as quickly as possible. Do I need to carry you?"

"No. No. I'll be fine. I just needed air. Let's go." We took off in a quick pace that I was surprised Bella kept up with. She must have wanted out as badly as I did.

"What happened this time?" My mother said as her eyes went wide at the blood specks on my shirt that I didn't realize were there.

"He touched her mother. Very inappropriately. I couldn't stop myself. It was the only way to get him off her." She was shocked but let me pass with Isabella at my side.

"I am going to take a quick shower. I will be back in a moment." I told Isabella once we were on the second floor.

"Alright. Hurry back." I smiled.

"Always."

With that I took off for the shower so I would be back at her side all the sooner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mother withdrew us from school after that incident happened. It has currently been a month since then and just under two months until the ball.

I could not sleep that night so I headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"I am surprised you are up." I turned to see my mother smiling at me.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Nor could I. Edward?"

"Yes mother?"

"You are proposing soon aren't you?" What in the world!

"What?"

"You are going to propose to Isabella soon. I can see it in your eyes. You have an excitement there like no other."

"Mother she has only been mine for a little over a month and a half."

"I was with you father only a few weeks before we were married." She informed me. This was true. But I wanted to give my Bella more time than that. Although I cannot wait for the day I make her mine. It seems like one life time will not be enough to fulfill my love for her. It would take more than eternity to almost satisfy my need of her.

"I know mother. I have heard the story many times." And I had. They were so in love and couldn't wait to be with each other. After three weeks of being with my father, he proposed to mother at the same stable I took Isabella to.

"I just want you to know, if you need any help, I will be more than glad to be of service."

"Thank you mother." I finished my water and went back to bed and slept peacefully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is now one month until the ball. I am glad to say that Isabella and I have fallen deeply in love. She has awakened senses in me I never thought were possible. She opened my eyes to see the beauty in others and so many more things I couldn't even say enough.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked me as I started off to my room. Staying until early hours in the morning had become a ritual for Bella and I.

"Of course I will stay." She beamed at me.

"So I asked your mother to take me to get a dress." She said looking at the bed not meeting my eyes.

"And she said...?"

"Yes of course."

"That is fantastic. You two will have a wonderful bonding experience." She still looked down.

"What is wrong?"

"She wants to buy the dress for me." She didn't like it when people spent a lot of money on her. Though my parents took her in as their own the moment they met her.

"So?"

"So, it isn't fair. I have money." She did have a good bit. She had a lot of her mother's money since she passed.

"She knows. But she just wants to be helpful Bella. She wants to give you things like she does for me."

"I know that. I just don't want her to spend any more money than necessary."

"How I about I talk to her? Tell her to let you pay for half?" She sighed a deep sigh

"Better than nothing I suppose."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mother and Isabella went to look for a dress this weekend. It is two weeks until the ball and they did not come back empty handed. I wanted to see what she had but Bella wouldn't allow me to look at it. Apparently Mother hasn't even seen it.

I have something on my mind I have to speak about. I cannot wait any longer. It is about to burst out of me but I want to do it properly.

"Isabella. Can we go for a walk?" She nodded and I took her back to the stable and to the exact spot where I asked her to be mine.

"Isabella, Bella. I have something I need to speak about. I cannot wait any longer for this to happen." I got down to the ground.

**A/N**

**I know, you hate me. But if you review, I will give you the next chapter. Five more reviews will reward you with the finishing of this scene and ball. Come on people. Just review :)**


	10. Want To Swim

**A/N**

**Haha, I figured I would get "I hate you for the cliffy!" But thankfully I didn't :) So this story is particularly for ** LaVieBoheme76 Tajzanna xomelixo95 and bananapancakes7 

**Thank you so much for your support! You have reviewed the most out of everyone and I cannot keep my supporters waiting. So here is the THIRD update today! Still EPOV. This will be a long chapter, I think it is the longest one yet. I have a partial lemon coming up :):P please tell me what you think after.**

After I got to the ground I pulled her down with me.

"Isabella, Bella. I have to confess to you something I have kept locked up far too long. Would you mind if I shared this with you?" I wanted to still be a gentleman and give her the choice.

"Yes. Please tell me." I could tell she was anxious.

"Bella, since the moment I met you, I have had to hide my true feelings for you. I didn't want to frighten you or make you feel you had to choose over anything else. I can no longer lock away how much I care you you. Isabella, I am in love with you. I knew I was the second I looked in your eyes. I've never loved anyone like I have you. You have made me feel, see, believe, and trust so many things I never believed were true. I cannot believe I have been lucky enough to find you. I will not hide my love for you any longer. I am in love with you, my Bella." The entire time I said these words I held both of her hands in both of mine and I looked deeply into her eyes. She had tears flowing swiftly from them.

"Edward." She choked on her sob. "Edward, I knew it! I knew deep down I was in love with you the moment I felt your hand touch mine in the market, I knew it! I never doubted my feelings for you. I love you too!" Her tears were pouring down her face even harder. I pulled her to me and looked deep into her eyes as I wiped tears from her eyes.

"Isabella, I would very much like to kiss you right now. May I?" I told her with urgency, if she didn't answer quickly I could wait no longer. She nodded fiercely and I pulled her even closer.

I bent my head to hers and ever so softly I pressed my lips against hers. I couldn't believe the sensations that went through my body at that time. How warm and full her lips were. It only left me craving more.

I put as much passion as I could into the kiss without making it uncomfortable for her. Our breaths turned to gasps and I pulled away only for a moment to lean into her ear and whisper "I love you Bella." I kissed her ear lobe and I felt her let out a breath I didn't know she was holding.

"Edward, you have no idea how this feels." She said.

"Oh but I do. I have been holding back for so long, I couldn't wait Isabella." I kissed her again more urgent this time and I felt her pull me towards her as she leaned back. Her being as clumsy as she is, didn't realize we were still on a hill and we both started to roll down onto the flat grass at the bottom of the large hill.

It took me a moment to realize how we landed. I was hovering over Bella while she laid under me. I had landed with my arms propped up around her. I knew she didn't feel my full weight on her.

I leaned back down to kiss her gently but when I did I wasn't prepared to feel her pull my body down on hers. I collapsed gently still staring into her beautiful eyes. I knew this should stop but I couldn't help myself, I kissed her again but still trying to keep a boundary. This girl tempted me more than I thought was ever possible.

"Edward I love you." I almost lost it that moment after hearing her utter those words to me. I had to muster control though. I knew I would wait for my wedding day, but Bella wasn't making that an easy task.

"You don't know what those words do to me Isabella." She reached up and kissed me this time. After our breathing were gasps once again I pulled away and rolled off her pulling her to my side.

"I love you Isabella." And we sat there that way for immeasurable time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning." I whispered into my sleeping Bella's ear.

"Morning." She mumbled with sleep in her voice. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Mother has breakfast ready. Today will be a long day." Tonight was the ball and I was more than ready.

"Ugh." She mumbled. I knew she was sleepy and wasn't looking forward to being made up all day by my mother.

"Come on." I said kissing her forehead again.

"Fine." She whispered sleepily.

We walked down to the dinning room to find my mother and father already sitting at the table.

"Good morning you two." My father called to us

"Morning" We both said.

"You better eat quickly Isabella so we can start getting you ready. You will need to be at the ball by 4:00 this afternoon and we will need to have you ready by then." My mother told her

"Yes mam." She ate her breakfast and went to take her shower. After her shower she will be upstairs the rest of the afternoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

After my shower Elizabeth was waiting in my room to do my hair. She pinned it up in loose curls atop my head. I would have loved her to help dress me but no one has seen the dress, I hid it the moment I bought it. I wanted everyone to be surprised.

"Your hair is done now. I shall be in the kitchen if you were to need anything, I am going to make a quick lunch since it is one o'clock. I will return momentarily to apply a light make-up."

"Thank you."

I took this moment of my free time to put on the undergarments I would be wearing. I had no idea the dress I had would require such things. I was used to my petticoat but this was different for me. I had a sleeveless chemise, which wasn't bad. But the corset? It was beautiful but it looked deadly. It was a Silverado corset with a blue ribbon at the top and bottom with a little lace and a small floral design as well. I never had to wear a corset before so this would be new to me.

I discovered quickly you cannot put on the corset alone. I knew Elizabeth would have to tie this up.

It was a good thing Elizabeth did make a very quick lunch because I was not having the best of luck with that deadly thing.

"Help." I said desperately as she poked her head in. She laughed and sat my lunch on the dresser.

"Take a deep breath and hold it." I did as I was told. I instantly wish I hadn't, my airway was blocked off the moment I took the breath.

"Is it supposed to be this tight?" I gasped out in between trying to breath. She giggled at me.

"It will get better, once the initial shock is gone." She let out another giggle. She was right, I could breath again.

"Have a seat. I will start your make-up then leave you to dress." After a few short moments she was finished and it was a quarter till three.

"There you are. I will make sure Edward is ready now." She left with a smile.

I pulled out my dress. I loved it and thought it was beautiful. It might be a little old fashioned but I loved it. It was a pearly white with a pale gold beading, ribbons, tassels, and trimmings. It had a few pearls around the sleeves and had a train with bows on it.

After I was dressed I glanced in the mirror. Elizabeth could work wonders.

"Is Edward ready?" I called downstairs not wanting to leave if he wasn't ready.

"I am" He called from the bottom of the steps.

I took a deep breath and started towards the stairs. There was an audible gasp from Elizabeth, Edward Sr. and my Edward. I just blushed.

"Isabella! You look absolutely...completely...I cannot describe how heartbreaking and breathtakingly beautiful you look." I blushed again. He was staring at me with his mouth open.

"You are too kind. You look painfully and extraordinarily dashing." He grinned at me and held out his hand. I placed mine in his and he kissed the top of my hand gently while his eyes never strayed from my own.

"I imagine every man in the room will be trying to take you away from me tonight. Everyone of them will be jealous that I am there with the most beautiful of all women there. I must be extra protective of you tonight." He said.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you."

Edwards mother was standing there with a huge smile on her face while she was bouncing with excitement.

"You two are absolutely perfect for each other!" She said and gave an even bigger smile to her husband. She looked deeply in his eyes and they whispered I love you to each other.

They turned back to us and Elizabeth walked to me and gave me a hug.

"Have a splendid time, both of you." She said to us.

"Be safe." His father called to us as we were leaving through the door.

I was shocked to see a beautiful horse and carriage waiting.

"You didn't think I would make you walk did you? That wouldn't be very gentlemanly."

He helped me into the carriage and the driver took us to the city hall where the ball was being held.

We arrived precisely at four and Edward helped me out of the carriage extending his arm for me to take.

"I don't want you to leave me tonight." I whispered finally aware of having to dance for the first time. I was frightened. I've never learned how.

"I promise, I won't leave you tonight. I promise that I will never leave you, for the rest of my entire life." My heart fluttered quickly. He was smiling up at me. I wanted to desperately for him to kiss me but I knew he wouldn't do that in public, he was far too much of a gentleman for that.

"The dances will start soon enough. They will wait until the clock strikes seven before they begin." I nodded.

"Edward? What if...what if I can't dance?" He smiled his crooked smile at me. I lost my breath and this time it was not from the corset.

"That's alright Isabella. I will help you. Don't be afraid." He looked me deeply in the eyes and smiled again. He pulled my hands to his chest. "My Bella."

I loved hearing him say that I was his. It was true. I was deeply in love with him and wanted desperately for him to make me forever his with our vows.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you. I always will and I can promise that I will for the rest of my life."

"The rest of your life?"

"And longer."

"Would you do something for me then?"

"Anything Edward." He pulled me by my hand and walked me across the street. "Where are we going Edward?"

"You shall see." He wore the biggest most beautiful smile. He was gorgeous.

After we walked about a block he pulled me behind a building. We walked into a beautiful garden that had a pathway lined with flowers upon flowers and trees. There were little lights along the sidewalk to show the path at night.

He pulled me to a gazebo and walked under it letting my hand go. I stopped and stared at him as he walked to the center of the floor.

"Isabella." He held his hand out. I walked towards him and took it. This place was the most beautiful place I've seen.

"Isabella? Did you mean that you would love me for the rest of your life?"

"Of course I meant it. You are my reason to even be alive. Not being with you, even for a few hours, it feels like half of me died. The love I feel for you is like no other. I cannot express the love I have for you Edward."

"Will you do something for me then?" I nodded. He dropped to one knee and took my left hand. I gasped loudly and stopped breathing.

"Isabella Marie Swan? Will you please take me and love me for the rest of your life? I promise you that my love for you will only grow. I promise to take care of you and be with you when you need it most, even the times you do not. I promise to be loyal, faithful, and true to no one but you. Most of all, I promise to love you to no end, even in death. I swear to love you forever. Will you please tell me you will be my wife?"

I cried. I couldn't respond. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. He took the ring from it and slid it on my ring finger. It was a beautiful gold ring with a diamond in the center and three smaller diamonds on each side.

"Please Bella, be my wife?" I nodded vigorously, that was response I could get out.

He stood and embraced me tightly. He looked deep into my eyes. He kissed me with a passion I didn't know could exist within someone. His lips were on mine hungrily. One of his hands locked on my waist and pulled me tightly against him, the other was locked in my hair. I was surprised by his eagerness. He never got this close to me. I decided to take advantage of it as long as it would last, I put my hands in his hair and pulled him even closer.

He opened his mouth slightly and I could feel and taste his warm breath. He opened his eyes and looked at me for permission to continue. I opened my mouth slightly showing him I approved. His tongue touched my lower lip and I shivered. The feel of it was amazing. He slightly grazed my tongue with his for a moment and then his tongue was against mine feverishly.

I didn't know what to do so I followed his lead. I twirled my tongue when he twirled his and let his tongue guide me. He would pull my tongue into his mouth and then I would pull his back to mine.

He pushed me backward until I felt the column against my back. His hand that was on my waist slid to the front of my body and he brushed his hand lightly straight up from my stomach until he met my jaw. I gasped out of breath and he tilted my head back and kissed gently along my jaw line to my ear.

"You have no idea how desirable you are to me Bella. I could take you right now." My heart was pounding and I was breathing heavily.

"I wouldn't stop you."

"I know. That is why I need to stop now whilst I have some small, very small, measure of control."

I pressed my lips to his eagerly, he pushed back with the same hunger as before. He locked his hands around my neck and pulled me closer to him and once again our kiss deepened with his tongue in my mouth.

He, very slowly, lowered one hand from my neck down to my shoulder sliding it down my arm to my side, to my waist and then my hip. I was gasping for breath. His hand cupped my hip and pulled me into him. He made a noise in his throat as I did the same. My dress was thick with layers but the front happened to be a little thinner than the rest, I knew he could feel enough.

"Bella." He whispered breathing into my neck "If there is any intention on stopping, we need to do so now. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I kept going."

I was out of breath. I pulled him to me again and he gasped.

"I would hate to take you right now. But it will happen if we do not stop. Now."

He made the same noise in his throat again as I pulled him against me one more time.

"Bella." He said out of breath. "We need to stop." But he kept pushing against me, I didn't stop pulling him. "Bella?" He whispered again. I was stupid enough to ask

"Hm?" That seemed to break him from his trance a little. He stopped and looked down at me.

"We need to go back to the ball. We're supposed to be dancing remember?" I sighed. I knew he regained his control.

It was like he could sense my hesitation

"Don't worry love, we can pick this back up after we have a few dances." He smiled that crooked smile and leaned down to kiss my neck. "We have to be able to say we danced to at least one song." He chuckled.

"Let us hurry then." My hope for a continuation growing.

We walked back to the city hall and immediately started dancing.

"You really do look beautiful tonight Isabella." He said as he twirled me

"And you really do look dashing." He smiled

"I am so very lucky." He looked down at the ring he put on my finger. "That ring belonged to my grandmother. After she died she gave to my mother. She knew I was going to ask you to marry me, she wanted you to have it. Mother loves you as if you were her own daughter."

"Your mother is very kind. I look to her as if she were my mother."

We continued dancing for another hour. The time was nine o'clock. We were not expected back until at least midnight.

"I have somewhere I would like to take you. Would you protest?"

"Never." He took my hand and guided me back to the carriage. The driver knew where to go, Edward didn't have to speak.

We walked to the most lovely river. It had a lot of trees and flowers, much like the garden, but it had a fountain in the middle of it. It was gorgeous.

"What do you think?" He asked me as he pulled me to a rock.

"It is beautiful." I was in awe.

Before I knew it my back was against a tree. Edward had his arms on either side of my head and his eyes were on fire.

I took a deep breath in.

"I love you Isabella." Before I had time to respond his lips were on mine, hard. I felt a rush go through my entire body. His tongue circled mine and his hands grazed from my neck to my hips back and forth slowly. He was making me weak and had to hold me tighter. He was pushing himself against me again.

"This is rather difficult with your dress." He stopped kissing my ear and knelt to the ground. He stood back up and pulled my dress up with him. I inhaled quickly. Edwards eyes shot to mine.

"I am so sorry. That was wrong of me." He dropped my dress and looked to the ground.

"No, it is fine. Truly. It just took me by surprise is all." I bent and lifted the dress a little ways letting him know he could proceed.

He took the dress from me and pulled it back up above my stomach. He started to lean in but paused and looked for permission again. I pulled him to me.

We began where we stopped earlier. The pace quickened slightly and he suddenly stopped.

"What is wrong?" He just looked at me. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the grass.

I stood there in shock of his amazing upper body. He was perfect.

"Want to swim?" He asked while pulling his pants down.

"You don't want to get your dress wet, you might want to take that off." He smirked at me.

"Help me?" He had the burning look in his eyes again. He walked toward me and turned me so my back faced his chest.

His lips pressed against the back of my neck while he unzipped the top. He made a trail of kisses of the exposed skin down to the middle of my back. I was panting. He pulled the skirt of my dress down.

"You are exquisite." He whispered in my ear. I shivered. He instantly grabbed my hand and pulled me to the rock and pulled us over the edge to dive in the water.

**A/N**

**So what did you think????? Did you like the partial lemon? Please tell me what you thought about it!This will continue in the next chapter. I just like to keep people anticipating. :) As if you couldn't tell. So the dress, ring, undergarments even will be on my profile. A few more reviews results in a few more updates :) REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	11. I Could Feel It

**A/N**

**So I have some of the best readers, the ones listed in the previous chapter being highest on the list. I cannot thank my faithful readers enough! So we are switching to EPOV now. And as promised, picking up where I left off. Here we go.**

I took a deep breath before we hit the water. It was surprisingly warm. My Bella and I swam through the water to each other.

"You are officially crazy Edward Masen." She said giggling.

"Perhaps." I was too distracted to think of much of a reply. Her body that was above the water was glistening. She was stunning.

"Want to go lye down?" I suggested pointing to a patch of grass. She nodded.

Once I was out of the water I turned to reach my hand for hers. I watched as she had just started to stand and the water was rushing down her body. My gaze was fixed on her and it lingered in places I've never looked upon out of respect for her. She noticed my stare and blushed deeply.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." I told her. Nothing but love in my eyes.

I couldn't help but notice her eyes strayed to my body as well. I took that moment to pull her to me.

She gasped loudly. I felt like was being anything but a gentleman but I could not stop the way everything about her called to me.

"I love you Bella." She smiled at me.

"I love you." I laid down and pulled her to my side. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I looked deep into her eyes and saw they were showing the passion I felt boiling inside me.

I gently placed my body on hers being sure to not put my full weight on her.

"Bella" I gasped as she pushed her hips forward to mine. I couldn't stop the thoughts that were filling my head. I knew they were not respectful but my body needed hers. I knew I couldn't deny that too long if she reacted this way.

I rocked my body forward slightly, honestly not knowing what to do but she whimpered slightly encouraging me. She had no idea what that did to me.

I rocked myself against her again receiving a quiet groan from her. My breathing came out quickly and I felt like I was hyperventilating at the response she gave. It drove me forward again.

"Edward." Hearing her say my name in a moment like this made me thirst for her.

I traced her collar bone and slid my hand down her body to the side of her hips. I gently tugged at the sleeve and pulled it down enough to kiss her bare shoulder. A shudder rippled through her body urging me forward.

"Isabella." I whispered quietly. "I am finding it difficult to restrain myself." Although I sounded confident I truly had no idea what I would have done if she pushed me any further. Almost as if she read my mind she stopped my kisses that were on her chest now.

"I do not want you to push yourself. If you want to wait I will for as long as it takes. I am in no hurry."

I kissed her gently and pulled her into a sitting position in front of me.

"You never fail to amaze me Bella."

We conversed a few minutes and we had gotten relatively dry. We decided we should get dressed and we walked back to the carriage that no longer had a driver.

"Where did he go?" She asked me with confusion on her face.

"He went home."

I helped her up to the front and sat beside her grabbing the reins.

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose."

"We will be married soon enough Isabella. Do not fret. Our time to be alone together will come eventually."

"I know. I just do not want to wait for it." I chuckled at her want for me.

"Nor do I. But we must wait. Our time will come. I promise." I kissed her head and then we started home.

We were a little early. Arriving back around eleven.

"How was it? She said yes didn't she? How did you ask? Where did you take her? Did you get done on one knee?" My mother bombarded me with questions after Isabella was asleep.

"We can talk about it later mother. I am awfully tired. But she did say yes." My mother made a high pitched noise and kissed both of my cheeks.

"I am happy for you Edward. Now wash off and get to bed."

"Yes mam."

Sleep was far from my mind. Apparently it was far from Isabella's mind as well. When I snook into her room I was surprised to find her sitting up with her head on the headboard, her eyes closed and a huge grin on her face.

"What are you happy about?" I asked quietly so not to alert my mother and father of my presence in her room.

She looked up and gasped.

"I didn't expect you tonight."

"Why is that?" She just shrugged and held her arms out for me. Something I could never resist.

"I cannot stop thinking about the events that happened tonight." She admitted to me.

"Nor I. I am blown away with the fact that you agreed to be my wife. I hope you know that includes after death." She smiled sadly at me.

"Forever wouldn't be long enough." She replied simply.

We fell asleep in each others arms and I was surprised when my mother peaked in and silently requested my presence.

I thought she would be furious knowing I was there. I was surprised to see her smiling at me when I walked out the door.

"Mother I am sorry..." She cut me off.

"I trust you Edward." She stated confidently. "I know you have slept there many nights. It does not discomfort me in the least. I know what your intent was."

"Thank you" Was all I could reply with. My mother knew I wanted to wait until I was married.

"So you must tell me all of the details now. Follow me." She led me to the kitchen where she made breakfast.

I told her, most, of the details. I did tell her I kissed her but left it at that. She was thrilled beyond belief.

"I cannot believe I will have a daughter!" Was her reply. I smiled. I knew she already thought of my Bella that way but it made her happy that it would be official.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard my mother and father talking in the parlor quietly. I felt ashamed eves dropping but I couldn't help myself.

"It is spreading quickly. There have already been deaths Edward. What if it spreads here?" I heard my mother say with fear.

"Elizabeth, do not worry. We shall be fine. If anything should happen it will be for a reason." I was shocked by my fathers words. I felt there was a double meaning behind them but couldn't be sure.

"If anything were to happen though Elizabeth, there is plenty of money saved, and we have been prepared for a while now before any of this started to happen. I love you. That shall never change." I heard him say with passion and knew there was fear behind his words.

I couldn't let the same fear of this sickness that was spreading effect Isabella.

I swore to myself in that moment that I would do whatever necessary to protect her from whatever was sure to come.

I couldn't help but feel the same fear as my mother though. It seemed inevitable that it would spread here soon. Whatever this illness was has been making it's way towards us. It would only be a matter of time before it struck hard, I could feel it.

**A/N**

**So I know this was a short, very short chapter with not a lot of things going on. I'm sorry. But I felt the need to let you know that some bad things will be happening, very soon. I wanted you to be prepared. Things will get worse from here. It is currently 3:30 am where I live...I am exhausted but I felt like I should give an update until I got the rest of this story figured out. An update will come later in the afternoon today, I just wanted to get this one out there before I went to sleep. I felt I owed this to my faithful readers since I didn't update at all today.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	12. You Have To Leave

**A/N**

**I cannot believe how wonderful my dedicated readers are. You guys blow me away! You give me the kindest reviews. You are the reason I update. Thank you so much!**

**I wasn't lying when I said things were going to start to get bad. Here they come.**

**Still EPOV**

It has been two weeks since the ball. My Bella and I have gotten closer than I thought possible. I love this girl with everything within me, I would give her anything her heart desired, I would also give my life for her in a heart beat. I wouldn't have to think twice.

There has been a cold going around in Chicago. Doctors offices have been filled almost everyday.

"Good morning father. How is the factory?" We owned a factory that supplied many jobs for the people of Chicago.

"Not very good. There have been people getting sick and I'm losing a lot of workers." He looked up into my eyes. He must have seen something there that I didn't realize because he changed the subject quickly.

"Are you going to the market today?" He coughed loudly. "Sorry." I looked at him with a worried expression but he just smiled at me.

"I can. Shall I talk to mother?" He just nodded and continued his breakfast. Odd.

"Good morning son."

"Morning mother."

"Did you sleep well?" I just shrugged at her question. I really didn't I stayed up and watched Isabella sleep. She was having nightmares, I would have to wake her up every so often so she wouldn't scream.

"Father said you needed me to go to the market."

"I do actually. I'll write you a list. Did you finish your breakfast?"

"Yes mam."

"Go wake Isabella. I know you will want her to join you. Have her come to eat first." She gave me a wide grin. She loves Isabella. She loves the fact that I found someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I walked into Isabella's room and sat beside her. She had a frown on her face and she was shaking her head and whispering "No"

I kissed her cheek. "Isabella?"

She was still mumbling her no.

I kissed behind her ear. "Wake up my Bella."

"No please. Please not him. I'll do anything. Make him better please. I can't lose him." She was getting louder and was squirming in the bed. She has been saying things like this all night. I know what her nightmare is. I caught whatever this illness is that is spreading and she was begging that I be spared.

"Edward wake up. I need you. Don't leave me please." She was crying now. She was breaking my heart and she didn't have the faintest idea.

"Isabella I really need you to wake up now." I shook her gently

"No! Save him!" She was screaming now.

I grabbed her in my arms and said her name loudly. "Bella!"

She shot up out of my arms and had tears running down her cheeks. She turned to look at me.

"Edward?" She looked confused.

"Yes my Bella?"

She flung herself at me and started crying relentlessly on my shoulder.

"You were dying. Dr. Carlisle was there. I was begging him to save you but he wouldn't. He said he couldn't. You didn't know who I was. You would wake up, look at me, and ask who I was and why you were at the hospital. You couldn't remember me." Her sobs were louder now.

"I could never forget you Isabella. Never." I rocked her from side to side hoping to soothe her.

"It was just a dream my Bella. Just a dream. It's alright. I'm here, I will not leave you and I will not forget you. It is alright."

She fell asleep after a few moments of me rocking and soothing her, my mother walked in quietly.

"She is scared mother. I don't know what to tell her, I have the same fears."

"I know. I do too. But you have to stay strong for her Edward. She won't get passed this without you."

"I'll do whatever it takes." My mother was sitting on the bed beside me. She put her chin on my shoulder and rubbed circles on my back.

"She will be fine as long as she has you." There was a pause. "Edward, your father and I were speaking a few weeks ago and, if anything were to happen, there is plenty of money for you and Isabella. There is..." I cut her off.

"Don't talk like that mother. Were going to be fine. Everyone will be okay." She gave me a weak smile and walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here is what I need from the market, here is the money. Be careful and be back soon. I need those things for dinner tonight."

"Yes mam" I said to my mother as Isabella and I walked out of the house.

"I'm sorry for this morning Edward."

"You have no reason to be."

"I was just scared. It broke me to see you the way you were. Helpless and no one could save you. Knowing you didn't know who I was." Tears were forming in her eyes again.

"Isabella look at me." We stopped walking and I pulled her close to me.

"As long as we are together, there is nothing to fear. If I have anything to do with it, you will not be harmed. By anything." She gave me a watery smile and hugged me.

"Thank you."

"Now, think no more of that dream and lets have a good day. It is warm and sunny, it will be a good day."

When we arrived at the market there weren't too many people there. A woman was walking by and she coughed all over me.

"Ew!" Isabella laughed at my disgusted face. "That's gross. People are so rude."

"It was just a cough Edward." She was still giggling.

"It is still disgusting."

We got the necessary ingredients mother needed and started back home.

"Where is father?" I asked my mother once we returned.

"He is lying down. He doesn't feel too well I'm afraid. I'll be back in a moment." She took a bowl of soup to my father and came back down with a worried face.

"Is he alright Elizabeth?" Isabella asked

"Oh yes dear. He will be fine. Just needs his rest." She smiled but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Should we take him to the doctor mother?"

"No, he doesn't want to leave. I will send for a doctor to make a house call if he isn't better in a few days."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days have passed and my father was still ill. My mother sent for Dr. Carlisle and he arrived late in the afternoon.

"I am terribly sorry for the hour. I have been sent on many house calls. People are getting sick all over Chicago." He told my mother and I. I was glad Isabella was in her room when he said that. She would be terrified right now, much like I was.

"Edward? Why don't you keep Isabella company? I'll take Dr. Carlisle to see your father. Alright?"

"Yes mam." I walked up the stairs to my Bella's room.

"Is that the doctor?" Isabella asked me

"Yes."

"Are you scared Edward?"

"No. My father is a very strong man. He will be fine." I gave her a smile but I could only hope she didn't see that it was mask. "Are you ready to sleep my Bella?"

"I suppose. Stay with me?"

"Of course. No need to ask. You know I will." She smiled and held the blankets up for me to crawl under. I pulled her to my side and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Goodnight Edward. I love you." I pressed my lips to hers lightly.

"Goodnight my Bella. I love you. Sleep."

She was sleeping soundly within moments. I heard my parents bedroom open.

"I will return tomorrow Mrs. Masen. I will arrive as early as possible."

"Is he alright? He will be fine won't he?" I heard my mothers shaky voice.

"I cannot tell. We have had many many cases like this at the hospital. We are running out of rooms quickly."

"What is it?"

"I cannot be completely sure. This ailment starts out as a cold. The coughing then sneezing. It then turns to the flu and then a sever case of pneumonia."

"But, people live through this don't they?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"No, people do not live through it. Most of the cases I've seen have died within hours. But your husband isn't far enough along yet. I will return tomorrow and do everything I can."

I stopped listening. I couldn't take it any longer. I was more terrified in that moment than I've ever been.

"Edward?" My mother called to me quietly. I unwrapped my arms from Isabella and walked into the hall to find my mother with tears pouring down her face.

"Mother!" I ran to her and pulled her closely to me. I walked with her downstairs into the parlor and we sat on a couch.

"The doctor, he says people do not live through it." I've never seen my mother cry. If she didn't need me in this moment it would have been too much for me to handle.

"He will be back tomorrow though. He will do everything he can for him."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be like this with you here."

"Think nothing of it mother."

"I am going to return to your father. I will stay with him as long as is needed."

I watched her walk back up the stairs and turn towards their room. I let myself break down. I made my mind up at that moment that I would do everything possible to get Isabella out of Chicago, out of this state. I couldn't stand the idea of losing my family, losing my Bella would be even worse.

I walked back to her room where she was sitting up waiting for me.

"Isabella?" I said softly

"I heard. I wasn't asleep." I saw tears start to fill her eyes.

"No. Isabella do not worry please. We will be fine. I promise I will do everything possible to protect you."

"But you can't Edward. There is nothing you can do."

"Yes there is. Isabella. I need you to leave. I want you to get out of this state, go as far as you can. I will follow you as soon as my father is well. I do not want you to stay here while this happens."

"No. I'm not leaving you."

"Isabella please."

"No! I am staying wherever you are."

"Why do you choose now to be so stubborn?" She smiled a small smile at my teasing, but it was only to hide my fear. I am not giving up on getting her out of here.

**A/N**

**So I almost didn't stop writing this chapter. The events just unfolded themselves in my mind and I kept typing. I figured this was a good place to stop. There is a good chance I will update again today, let me see those reviews :)**


	13. Push Me Over The Edge

**A/N**

**So I couldn't keep myself from writing. This story keeps giving me ideas and new things to write and I cannot deny these characters their story. So, we continue on.**

**Still EPOV**

"Good morning." Dr. Carlisle said to me.

"Good morning. Are you hungry? We have plenty of food left?"

"No. Thank you for your kindness though. Edward, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Hello Dr. Carlisle. He is ready for you." I could see the stress all over my mothers face. She had dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping last night.

They went upstairs and Isabella and come down.

"Dr. Carlisle?" She asked me. I nodded. I didn't want to tell her it was him. He was the doctor that tried to save her mother.

She didn't say anymore, she didn't cry. She just sat with me and ate her breakfast.

"How is your father?"

"He isn't any better. I visited with him this morning. I think he worse actually." She must have seen the fear in my eyes. She placed her hand over mine on the table and squeezed it.

"Everything will be fine." I smiled at her. It was a forced smile but I needed to be strong for her.

"I will take him to the hospital now. I can treat him better than I can here. I have more supplies available." He told my mother as they were coming down the stairs.

"Edward, can you fetch the carriage please?"

"Yes mam."

Isabella and I got the horse and the carriage ready.

"If you would like, all of you are welcome to come visit. We have strict hours since there are so many patients but tell them you need to see me and I will get you in."

The doctor pulled my mother aside and spoke quietly with her. She had tears in her eyes while he spoke with her.

I helped get my father into the carriage and they were off.

"Edward may I speak with you a moment?"

"Yes mam." Isabella squeezed my hand for support and I walked with my mother to the parlor.

"The doctor wants us to come straight to the hospital. He said your father is only getting worse and he wants to give us a chance to talk to him if anything were to happen. I am going to get a few things and I will be ready. I am staying at the hospital. You have to come back home with Isabella. I don't want either of you there any longer than necessary. We will have to walk." I just nodded my head. My mother was putting on a strong attitude but I knew it was only for me.

"We are going down to the hospital. Do you want to come with mother and I?" I asked Isabella.

"Of course."

The three of us walked to the hospital together and I couldn't help but notice the drops of sweat my mother had on her forehead. It wasn't hot outside. In fact, there was a constant cool breeze. I heard her cough a little every once in a while.

"Hello. We are here to see Dr. Carlisle." My mother spoke to the woman behind the counter at then entrance of the hospital.

"I'm sorry mam. He is busy at the moment. He just brought in a new patient. He will be busy for a while."

"It is fine Dorothy. Let them back." Dr. Carlisle said

"Are you sure Doctor?"

"Yes, it's fine."

We followed him to the second floor into his office.

"He is in one of the spare rooms. I did everything I could to get him in there. It was the last room we have. We are going to have to put cots out in hallways if we have anymore people coming in."

"Can I stay with him tonight Doctor? Please." He gave my mother a look, he was noticing the sweat and slight cough as well as I did.

"Yes you may Mrs. Masen."

"I will take you to his room."

We followed him down the hall into a small room with two other patients.

"Edward? Son?" My father called to me in a raspy voice

"I am here father." I took his outstretched hand. He was extremely warm and pale.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you father."

"Isabella? I always saw you as my daughter. Please take care of my son." She nodded "I love you as well Isabella." She came up beside me and hugged my father.

He nodded, accepting her love in return, then fell asleep.

"His fever keeps him from being able to stay awake."

I didn't want to remain there. I could not see my father like this. It was too much for me.

"I'm going to get some air." I told my mother and walked quickly out the door through the hall down the elevator and back outside. The entrance to the hospital was filled with people that were sick but waiting for a room.

"Edward?" I felt a cool hand on my neck. I turned and saw my Bella standing there. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. It was just a little difficult being in there. I needed air." She pulled me to her and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"It will be alright Edward. I'm here." And it would be alright, everything would be, as long as I had Isabella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours at the hospital I decided it was time for Isabella and I to go home. I felt a little better about the situation, father was getting marginally better and it helped me easy my thoughts. I was trying to keep as positive as I could. Isabella was helping me along the way.

"It feels strange not having my mother or father in the house." Isabella walked over to me and kissed me softly. I had forgotten how her lips felt against mine. I pulled her as close to me as was possible.

"I love you Edward. I know it doesn't help what is happening, but it doesn't change how I feel for you. Nothing ever will." Hearing her say that made me want her. When she says things like that it only drives me forward.

I pushed her to the wall by the stairs and put my hands on either side of her. I kissed her with a little more passion. I was still trying to contain myself.

"I love you my Bella." She pulled me against her and kissed my lips with fervor. I scooped her up into my arms and started up the stairs. I placed her gently on my bed and hovered over her.

I heard the door shut downstairs. My head jerked up and I pulled my self away from Isabella.

"What is it?" She asked me, she didn't hear the door.

"Someone is here. I'll be back." I started towards the hall.

"Don't leave me."

"I will be right back Isabella. Everything is fine." She nodded and sat back on my bed.

I started down the stairs and saw my mother sitting on the couch in the parlor.

"Mother? I thought you were staying at the hospital." She looked up towards me and I saw her tear stained cheeks. "Mother! What happened? Are you alright?"

"He didn't make it. The fever took over and, he didn't make it." She was shaking from her violent sobs. I just put my arms around her and held her. I was staring out, not comprehending anything.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" Isabella saw me holding my mother and ran down the stairs. She was on the opposite side of my mother holding her as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally broke down last night and Isabella held me through all of my tears. My mother was better the next morning and I knew she was trying to be strong for me. She still got up and made breakfast for us.

We sat around the table eating in silence. My mother was sweating again and I saw her grab the table for support a few times.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She coughed for a few moments then just nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine."

I noticed throughout the day my mothers cough got worse and the sweating became constant. I knew what that meant.

If she saw me looking at her when she was coughing or patting the sweat of her head she would just look up and smile at me and say she was fine.

It was getting late at night and Isabella was fast asleep. I walked into my mothers room to check on her before I too went to bed and saw her violently coughing. I walked towards her and put my hand to her cheek and was shocked at how hot she was. She was burning up. I knew I had to get her to the hospital.

I walked back in Isabella's room and told her to stay with my mother while I went to get the carriage. I hurried as quickly as possible and ran back up the stairs.

"I'm going to carry her to the carriage. I need you to stay in the back with her and keep her from falling off while I drive." My mother was slipping in and out of consciousness so I knew she wouldn't be able to keep herself inside the carriage.

I picked my mother up and cradled her to my chest. I placed her in the seat and Isabella had both arms wrapped around her and trying to pat the sweat off her face.

We arrived to the hospital and I was surprised to see a swarm of people standing outside. They were yelling trying to get in to visit their sick loved ones.

"Isabella? I need you to please stay here. I will take my mother inside and I will return as quickly as possible." Please don't choose to be stubborn.

"No Edward. I am going in with you."

"Please Isabella! I need you to stay here. Do it for me? Please?" She looked at me then leaned up as far as she could without dropping my mother and kissed me.

"Alright. Please hurry."

"I shall." I got my mother and carried her through the people. They cleared the way quickly when they saw me carrying my sick mother.

"I need Dr. Carlisle." I said firmly to the lady that was here when we brought my father.

"I am sorry sir you will have to wait."

"No! I need him now." I felt a freezing hand touch my shoulder. I turned and saw the doctor I needed.

"Please, help her."

"I will do my best Edward. Hand her to me." I placed my mother in his outstretched arms. "I am afraid you will not be able to stay right now. You can come back in the morning to visit. She is too bad right now so do not worry yet." I nodded and he took my mother off. I just noticed that the entrance was full of cots with sick people in them.

I ran back outside and saw Isabella standing in the carriage looking for me.

"We can't stay. There are too many people here. We can visit tomorrow. He told me she wasn't too bad right now."

"That's good. We can come as early as you want."

"Lets get out of here. I can't stand seeing people this way." She nodded and we headed home.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?" She called from upstairs. I walked to her room where she was waiting. "Edward! The doctor said she wasn't bad right now. Don't worry yourself needlessly." I couldn't help the sobs that came out of me. I was scared. I lost my father already, I might lose my mother, I _cannot_ lose Isabella.

"Isabella, please, I want you to go. You need to leave. I promise I will follow you but I need to know your safe."

"No. I told you. I am not leaving you. Where ever you are is where I am going to be. I cannot live without you Edward." She was crying now too.

"I knew you would say that. I just had to try."

We spent the rest of the night crying and holding each other. I felt a lot better getting out but I felt awful that Isabella had to see me this way. I made a vow to myself that I would be strong for her from now on. No more tears will be shed in front of her. I had to be strong.

"I can make breakfast if you would like." She told me in the early hours of the morning.

"Only if you want to." She nodded, smiled, kissed my lips softly then hopped out of bed. "I'll come with you." I didn't want to let her out of my sight. I didn't know what was going to happen or when something would happen. I knew that things could always get worse so I didn't want to waste one moment I had with Isabella.

We ate our breakfast and rode to the hospital. People were still outside yelling about wanting to stay. We tried not to pay any attention to them, we walked quickly inside.

"Edward." Dr. Carlisle was standing in the lobby of the hospital. "Your mother is doing better. Would you like to see her?" I nodded and he led Isabella and I to her cot.

"Edward! I've missed you. Hello Isabella." My mother said

"Hello Elizabeth. How do you feel?"

"Better. They don't want me to leave just yet though. If I am still well in three days they will let me leave." My mother had a smile on her face. She was still sweating but she did look better.

"That is wonderful mother."

We stayed for as long as we could until the nurses asked us to leave. We only got to spend about half an hour with her but to see she was doing better was enough to get me by. We would be visiting again tomorrow.

"I told you not to worry." Isabella said smiling at me. "Are you hot?" She asked dabbing at the sweat on my forehead.

"It is warm outside." She looked at me suspiciously. She was rubbing her arms trying to keep warm

"It isn't cold Isabella."

"Do you not feel the wind? It's freezing." It felt fine to me, it actually wasn't cool enough. It was October so the weather was cooling but it didn't feel that way to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived back at the house and it was middle afternoon now. My Bella made lunch and we were sitting in the parlor.

"Thank you." I told her

"For what?"

"You helped me through all of this, not once did you complain, you just held me."

"Edward I would do anything for you. This was nothing." I smiled. I leaned forward and kissed her lips. Her hands wound into my hair and pulled me closer. Her tongue rubbed against my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and her tongue met mine. I was beginning to feel that passion for her that was so hard to deny. Her body constantly called me and I wasn't sure if I could say no much longer.

Our breathing were quickly turning to gasps and I had no urge to stop. I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. I took her upstairs to my bedroom again and placed her on the bed, hovering over her once again.

She pushed her hips forward to meet mine. "Bella" I whimpered. Thoughts of what has happened the past few days flooded my mind. The thought of losing her burned into my brain. That was all it took to push me over the edge. I knew our days might be limited and I didn't want to regret not doing everything for her that she wanted. The proposal popped in my head and I remembered the way she looked when she stood out of the water and her exposed skin glistened in the moonlight.

**A/N**

**Don't worry! I will give another update today. I just felt that this was a stopping point for this chapter. I will start writing again as soon as I post this chapter.**


	14. May I?

**A/N**

**So here is the rest of the last chapter. I feel I should warn you. The end is drawing near for this story. If enough people want it, I might do a sequel, so if you do want that...let me know!!!**

**Still EPOV**

I couldn't keep myself from it. I pushed my lips hard against hers. I wanted her to know how much I want her, how much I've always wanted her. I want every part of her not just her body. I cannot live my life without her.

"My Bella, I love you." She whimpered when I pushed my body forward. I really didn't know what to do much other than this. I knew the basics, what goes where, but that was all.

I grabbed her hands and placed them over her head. I pulled myself down slightly and started kissing her neck. I moved my lips to her ear. "I love you Bella." I whispered very softly. I wanted her to know that I did love her. More than anyone or anything, I wanted her to feel my love, my passion.

I licked the hallow behind her ear. She made a small noise to tell me what I as doing was right. It thrilled me to know I was the cause of her gasps or those noises she made. I let it push me further.

I let go of her hands and rubbed down the side of her body to her hips. My heart was pounding and I had racing thoughts in my head but I didn't want anything to stop this moment.

I rubbed one hand that was on her hip down to the bend in her leg and pulled it up to my hip. She took a sharp breath in but pulled me closer to her.

**BPOV**

My heart was pounding so hard I was sure he could hear it. I felt him trace my leg and it sent shivers through my body. I wanted his hands all over my body. I wrapped my fingers around his hair and, if it were possible, pulled him closer.

He let me leg fall off his hip but he sat back on his knees facing me and put his hands around my ankles. He slid his hands forward toward my thighs under my dress. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped me. It seemed to drive him forward and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up so I was sitting facing him now.

"I am going to be honest Bella. I... I'm not... I'm not sure of what to do." My love for him grew even more in this moment.

"I'm not either. But I'm willing to try." He looked me in the eyes and I could see the passion in them. He was tired of waiting, as was I.

"Will you help me?" I smiled trying to encourage him.

"I will."

His hands traced around my chest but he was always careful not to touch. Our kiss was full of life. He pulled away and gasped for air.

"Bella...is this... am I?" Hearing him stumble for his words made my heart flutter. I knew he was extremely nervous, I was too.

"Sh." I tried to calm him. "You're doing fine." I wanted him to know I meant it so I pulled his head back down to mine for a desperate kiss.

His hands started to wander my body again and I couldn't help the quick breaths that responded to his touch. He finally brought his hand to my chest and I let out a quiet moan when his thumb brushed my rising sensitive skin.

He groaned in response and it sent chills up my spine. I wanted to remember this desperately. I wanted to remember every touch, every look, every intake of breath, every moan, and every inch of him. I wanted to remember this for eternity.

I brought my hands from his hair around his neck. I slid them down to the top of his shirt. He stopped kissing me and stared directly into my eyes with a burning, smoldering look.

I unbuttoned his shirt he threw it to the floor. I stopped everything for a moment and just ran my hands over his chest and stomach. He was amazingly built, not over overwhelmingly built, but the perfect amount.

He brought his hands back down to my ankles and stared up at me. I nodded. He pulled the skirt of my dress up until it was on the floor with his shirt. He pulled me to him and I could feel his body heat through my thin undergarments. I fortunately didn't have to wear a corset with this dress so I just had my petticoat.

He slid the sleeves of my chemise down, he kissed my bare shoulders gently. I ran my hand down his toned stomach until I reached the belt for his jeans. I tugged on it slightly to let him know what I wanted. He nodded and I pulled the belt off.

I rolled us over so I was over him and I unbuttoned the top button on his pants. I leaned my head down and kissed his chest ever so softly. I trailed my kisses down to the flesh that was exposed from the opened button on his pants. He let out a loud gasp that echoed through the silent room.

I pressed my lips to his again and as I reached for the zipper my hand brushed against him and his hips jerked reflexively. My heart was pounding, I had no idea what to do but I placed my hand, purposefully this time, over him again and he let out a moan into my mouth. I sat back up and looked at him adoringly. I pulled the zipper down and he assisted me in pulling his pants off.

Once his undershorts were in full view he blushed a deep red. It was the first time I've ever seen him blush and it only made me want him even more.

I wanted to encourage him, I knew he was getting extremely nervous. "You have nothing to be ashamed of." I said as I kissed his lips again.

He rolled us back to the way we were and pulled me into a sitting position again. He looked at my chemise and back at me silently asking for permission. I wrapped my hands around his wrists and put them at my thigh were the bottom of the chemise rested. He pulled it over my head and didn't break our gaze until he saw that my chest was bare and I had only my panties in the way now.

When he realized my chest was bare his eyes flickered with fascination. I blushed deeply as he had moments ago. He gave me a slight smile.

"Bella?" His voice was deeper than normal and a sense of urgency to it. I knew he was, again, asking silently for permission to touch me. My response was pulling him closely to me. We both gasped loudly our bare chests touched.

I put my lips on his hard and kissed him with every bit of love I could muster. Both of our hands we touching each other modestly. We were exploring things neither of us new about. We pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

His hands went to my stomach and rubbed small circles. He was afraid to let his hand stray. I decided to help with his nerves as much as I could and pulled his hand up.

The sensitive skin on my chest was rising and once again his thumb brushed over it.

"Edward." I said out of breath. The feeling was unbelievable. His warm hands touching my body was indescribable.

I looked up to him and I saw his eyes dancing with excitement at this new found part of my body.

"You are so soft, so warm." He whispered into my ear sending a chill through my body.

He pulled his hands down to my stomach and rested them at the top of my panties.

"...Can...May I?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." I said quickly. He smiled lightly. He unclasped and pulled my undergarment away and left me exposed to him.

His eyes were wide. He licked his lips subconsciously. There was a fire growing deep within me and it was difficult to hold it back even though there was no stimulation yet.

My body was calling for him desperately as his hands were placed on my thighs. I wondered if he was going to touch me where my body wanted him most and I let out a moan in reflex when he did.

He didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to tell him to do. We sat there for a moment looking into each others eyes.

"Bella...I. I really don't....guide me?" I smiled and placed my hand on his sliding them lower. I really didn't know where they should go until there was a spot he rubbed against unknowingly. I gasped letting him know that was where he should be.

He grew curious and dipped his fingers further down. He looked up to me to gauge my reaction. When I felt his warmth inside me, the gasp I gave grew louder and louder with every experimental move he made.

He abruptly stopped and looked at me with his green eyes alight with a burning fire. He placed his body over mine and kissed me urgently.

I put my hands on his stomach and pulled them down to the waistband of his undershorts. He took in a quick breath and held it while I pulled the shorts down his legs.

Again the blush appeared and he hesitated.

"Bella...is there...should I...is there more I need to do? Before...?"

"I don't think so. You have been amazing." He blushed a little deeper then I decided I needed to give him some extra encouragement.

I put my hand on his lower back and pulled him to me. We both stopped breathing when he brushed against me.

He looked deep into my eyes and started to push himself slowly forward.

"Wait." I said quickly before he was barely even inside me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I can stop." I closed my eyes.

"Just a moment." I told him. It did hurt. But I wanted this, he would have to give me a moment before he continued. I took a deep breath and looked back into his eyes.

"Alright." I told him. Ready this time.

"Bella if I'm hurting you I don't want to do this."

"It's okay. Really. I just needed a moment." He looked at me with a sadness in his eyes

"Will you tell me when it hurt again?" I nodded in agreement. He pushed himself forward even slower than before.

"Are you alright?" He asked me again. I knew he could see that it was hurting me. But I didn't want him to stop. I wouldn't want this with anyone but him.

"Yes."

"I love you Bella." I smiled up at him. He was trying to distract me from the pain when he pushed further.

"I love you."

After what seemed like forever I was finally past the point of pain.

"Are you ready?" He asked, still trying to be a gentleman even in this moment.

"Yes."

He pushed himself forward filling me.

"Bella." He said in a whisper.

He pushed forward again but still with caution.

"Bella, Bella" He said continuously as he moved. His arms pulled me closer to his chest and I brought my hips up to meet his.

"Ughn" he was panting quickly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay Edward. Don't worry about me, just let go."

"But I don't want to hurt you." I brought my hips up a little harder this time to show him he wasn't going to hurt me. He whimpered loudly.

"I'll be fine." He looked into my eyes once again and he started pushing harder. The room was echoing with our constants gasps and moans as we learned what the other wanted.

Our moans were quieted by each others kisses. His tongue darted in my mouth and I let out a gust of breath.

I felt his arms tremble when he pushed harder and started losing his rhythm. I knew he was close, as was I.

He pushed and filled himself within me deeper than he had before. I rubbed my fingers down his spine and started to tremble with him. He let out a sharper breath when my body clenched around him.

"Edward...ughn." My breathing was sporadic and quick. I could feel my release coming.

"Bella." He whimpered when our bodies trembled together as we reached our limits. I loved seeing his eyes flutter shut and the way he looked at me in those last moments.

We panted for a moment then he laid is head on my shoulder. We stayed that way until our breathing was back to normal.

He raised his head to look at me. He looked amazingly irresistible the way his hair was stuck to forehead. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips.

"I love you my Bella." I never knew my love could get any deeper for him but it plunged deeper than I believe any person has ever felt.

**A/N**

**So this chapter scares me. How was it? It was a chapter filled with only a lemon and I'm scared to death. Was it okay? Don't be too harsh on me now, that was my very first lemon. I tried to think about what I liked and didn't like when I read other peoples lemons and I hate some of the words they use to describe things and the complete detail of absolutely everything. I wanted to leave a little room for the imagination and I didn't want to make people uncomfortable by reading the way certain words can be described. **

**This was really hard for me because it needed to be completely innocent. Neither of them knew what to do but they both wanted it badly. Please review and tell me how I did! Remember, don't be _too_ harsh if you didn't like it.**


	15. The Look In His Eyes

**A/N**

**I missed this Bella and Edward so I'm updating..._I'M DOING THE SEQUEL!!!!_ **

**I decided that even if I only got one person to request it that I should do it for them at least, and I love this story so it will be fun! Anyway, on with the story, still BPOV**

I could feel the lids of my eyes getting heavier, Edwards breaths were getting softer.

"Bella?" I couldn't open my eyes

"Hm?"

"Can we do it again?" WRONG...my eyes flew open. He saw the look I had. "I mean after we sleep of course."

I had a huge smile on my face, I knew I did. I was too embarrassed to say anything so I just nodded and he beamed down at me.

He leaned down and kissed each of my eye lids shut, rolled to the side of me and pulled me close to his warm bare body.

"Sleep well Bella." I loved him calling me Bella, it sent flutters through me each time.

"You too Edward." And with that we both fell asleep within minutes.

**EPOV**

I woke to the sun rising, I could see it outside my window. Every few moments I would lean over and kiss Isabella, either her hand, her cheek, her forehead, nose, neck, or lips. I could not get enough of her. The love I have for her only exceeded what most humans are capable of. It swells inside of me everyday with every look, smile, word, or touch.

"Morning." I look over to see her rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself.

"Good morning." I leaned over and kissed her lips softly. I was surprised when her fingers wrapped tightly in my hair and pulled me to her. I, of course, didn't fight her. She felt the smile on my lips and I felt hers do the same.

"Were you anxious to see me this morning?" I asked her. Her cheeks blushed and I rubbed my fingers gently down her cheek. I let my hand rest there a moment then pulled it down to her neck, her arms, and by the time I got to her waist I was more than anxious.

I put one hand around her hips and the other around her neck to pull her as close to me as was humanly possible.

"Wait." She gasped out.

"What?" She didn't speak. She had her hands around my neck and brought them to my chest. She slowly pushed her hands down to my stomach. One hand went around to my back and the other kept sliding down.

I breath was instantly stuck in my throat and I couldn't move. I'm sure the color on my cheeks were much brighter than what was on Bellas a moment ago.

"B...Uh..." I was lost for words and couldn't speak. She was rubbing her hand painfully slow, she just touched my belly button.

She sat up quickly and I just stared at her.

"What's wrong? Did I...do something...I..." Bella's lips cut off my words. She brought herself to sit across my knees.

"You didn't do anything wrong." She smiled up and me and she brought her hands from my knees up to my inner thigh.

She kept her gaze on me as she brought her hands forward. I was gasping quickly.

I actually felt somewhat ashamed letting her do this. It didn't feel right.

All of those thoughts were quickly out of my head when her little fingers wrapped around me.

"Bella!" It was nothing more than a mumble, it was extremely difficult for me to speak. I knew if I let her continue any longer I wouldn't be able to wait. I felt slightly ashamed by that.

I pushed her over until she was under me. I kissed her lips hard with as much passion as I was feeling for her.

"I love you Edward." I knew waiting was about to not be an option.

I lowered myself to her and looked in her eyes for permission. After her frantic nod I slowly pushed myself forward. I didn't know if it would still cause her pain so I wasn't going to chance it.

Apparently there was no pain, the moment I brought myself to her one hand was on my back and one was in my hair pulling me quickly. Her fingers dug into my back as she let out little whimpers.

I let that push me quicker but still took caution to not hurt her, I kept my pace steady.

I was quickly reaching the edge and knew she was when her gasps were more often and louder. I was trying to just focus on her and hold my voice back but it was growing increasingly difficult.

"Bella, Bella." She brought her hips up hard and I was gone. I pushed one more time with as much force as she used and I felt her clench and fall of the edge as well.

I instantly showered her face with as many kisses as she would let me. Knowing what I did to her, what I made her feel, was something I knew I would never willingly give up.

I held her tiny body close to mine and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I love you Bella. With all I have in me and with every inch of me. I cannot wait to make you my wife. To see you everyday and love you more with each moment that passes. The love I feel for you is far too deep to cease, there will be no end. I will love you in death and for the rest of eternity."

She beamed at me and I saw her eyes glisten slightly. She pulled me to her and I held her until I felt her stir beneath me.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked me

"Something simple. Nothing too big."

"I'll be right back then. You wait here. I'll bring it up." She stood up and put my button up shirt on over herself then walked out. She was only gone for a few minutes then brought up two plates. "Here you are." She handed it to me smiling.

We ate and conversed lightly. After we were finished we both got dressed then took the plates down to the kitchen.

"I was going to visit mother today, do you want to come." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Of course I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She is alright, but she isn't doing as well as she was yesterday. She is coughing again and we can hear the fluids in her lungs increasing slightly." Dr. Carlisle said to me.

"Can I stay with her?" I knew it was a pointless question, they had even more cots filled with sick people today than they did yesterday.

"I'm sorry Edward, we aren't letting anyone stay." I nodded. "I'll go talk to the nurses to distract them so you can have a few more minutes."

"Thank you sir." He smiled at me. Bella was standing by my mother when the doctor pulled me aside. She gave me a hopeful smile but I didn't return it fully. I didn't want to say anything or give anything away to my mother.

"Edward, take Isabella home. You two don't need to be here. I don't want you coming around here and getting yourselves sick. If I were to need you at any time I'll send Dr. Carlisle to you."

It broke my heart knowing how frail my mother was. I wanted to be here with her but I knew she was kicking Bella and I out to put her mind at ease. She has too much to worry about rather than making herself worse thinking one of us could get sick.

"I love you Mother." I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you son. Now take Isabella home and take care of her. I'll be home soon." I tried to smile but it was a weak one.

"Goodbye Elizabeth. Try to rest." She squeezed my mothers hand and she nodded.

Isabella and I decided it was time to get a few extra things from the market. We walked from the hospital, there.

"What would you like to get?" I asked Isabella.

"Just a few small things. Apples, bread, cheese. Things like that." I nodded I understood. I turned to get the apples from the stand directly behind Isabella.

"Edward!" I jerked around to see Isabella disappearing around a corner. I ran as fast as I could to where I saw her being drug to.

"Don't touch me!"

"Such a feisty little thing aren't you. No wonder he keeps you around."

I was searching everywhere but I could only hear their voices. I heard her take a deep breath to scream but it was instantly cut off.

"Shhhh. You will only make things worse for yourself. Just play along and you will be free once I'm done with you."

I was going mad trying to find her. I was in an abandoned ally with many doors to the backs of old shops. I was bursting through as many as I could praying that Isabella would be there when I opened it. I was trying desperately to keep quiet so the man would not do anything worse to her.

"Ugh!" I heard the man grunt in pain and then a hard slap. "How dare you!" Isabella's quiet sobs were echoing down the ally. I only had a few doors left on both sides. I was getting closer and Isabella's cries were getting louder. I kept hearing something tear but I couldn't place what it was.

"You brought this on yourself you know. Had you have just been still and quiet, this all could have been over by now." I heard her sobs again with another loud tear. "I've been watching you Isabella. Since I saw you the first day I've been keeping an eye for when he would leave you so I could take you. I was actually about to give up, he is such a clingy little thing. But as he turned away for that brief moment I took my chance." There was another grunt of pain and an even louder slap "I told you to keep still! You will be lucky if you see him again!"

I burst through a door I heard the most noise in and found Isabella lying on the floor shaking with a man standing over her. I didn't take a second to absorb this before I ran over punched the man as hard as I possibly could and pushed him to the wall.

This was no man. This was someone younger than me. Albert.

"Hello Edward." I shoved my knee in his stomach, when he leaned over to hold his stomach I brought my knee back up and I heard his nose make a familiar crunch.

I looked over and I suddenly knew where the tears had come from. Isabella's dress was torn to pieces. The bottom of her dress had holes in it and the top was in shreds.

I turned back around and gave Albert one last punch in his face then picked my Bella up and started home as quickly as I could.

After I got her in the house and sat her on her bed I got a good look at her. Not only was her dress falling off her body, her hair was falling from the place it sat on her head, her face was red and swollen on both sides and there was already a bruise forming under her right eye. She laid there shaking.

I broke to my knees punched the floor and said words I've never said in the presence of a lady. I was furious. The louder I spoke the harder Isabella shook.

I stood and walked to the bed beside her. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and I knew what she wanted. I put myself beside her and held her as closely as possible.

"Sh Isabella. You're safe now. I'm here. You're safe. I promise." After rocking her for a long while she fell asleep. I put her down on the pillow, pulled the covers over her and walked to my room. I finally let the fear of almost losing her take over me. I tried to keep it from her when I was near her but now that I was alone I let fear have me. I kept my sobs as silent as possible so as to not wake her.

I was instantly brought to reality when I heard Isabella's piercing scream. I flew into her room and saw her flailing on her bed.

"Isabella wake up. Can you hear me?" I ran to her side and scooped her in my arms so she wouldn't fall of the bed and hurt herself. I was trying to keep her from hitting me but holding all of her dead weight in my arms prevented it. I let her hit me and still tried to sooth her with my words.

"Isabella please! I need you to wake up now. Isabella?" She was still screaming and still hitting.

"I love you. Isabella I'm in love with you. Please wake up for me." She stopped hitting me but her sobs took over when she stopped screaming. I took my chance to gently shake her shoulders.

"Isabella love? It's Edward. Can you please wake up?"

"Edward!" She screamed my name and fear coursed through me again even though I knew she was safe in my arms. The fear of what she was seeing behind those eye lids is what was running through my veins.

"Bella! Please I need you! I need you to wake up for me Bella!" She stirred in my arms and her eyes opened. The violent sobs took her body again but I knew it was because of the dream she just had.

"Edward I tried! I tried so hard to get away! You were outside the door but you couldn't get in. I was racing for the door but I never got far. He always grabbed me. I yelled for you, the louder I got the more he did to me. You were calling for me. Begging me to let you in. I couldn't. I couldn't get him off me. I tired so hard."

"It's okay Bella. I will never leave your side again. I swear to you. I will always keep you safe and no one will ever touch you. You are safe with me." She stroked her hair and cheeks trying to calm her. "I love you my Bella."

"I was afraid. I was so scared." She whispered softly

"Shhh. It's alright now. I'm here, I'm not leaving you."

We fell asleep in the clothes we wore today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke during the night to my Isabella's beautiful smile.

"Good evening Edward." I admit, I was slightly confused.

"...Hi?" It came out as a question and she giggled slightly.

"I'm better. Don't fret." Another beautiful smile graced her lips.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. She did look better. She only had the bruise under her eye. The swelling had gone down, I got her ice last night to put on her cheeks.

"Thank you Edward. That wasn't the first time you've saved me. I don't know what I would have done.

It seems I'm only a trouble for you. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you."

"Sh. No. Don't ever repeat that. I would rather die than be without you." I was surprised when her lips crushed mine with the most force she's ever used.

"Bella." She put her hand over my lips to keep me from speaking.

"I want to." It didn't feel right to me. She was just in shock.

"No Bella. You need your rest." She wasn't having that. She pressed her lips to mine again. I was already burning with heat, it wasn't even warm in this room a moment ago. I could feel the sweat beading up.

"Please Edward. I need this. I need to be as close to you as possible." I was sickened by how much I could see the truth of her words by the look in her eyes.

I pressed my lips to her and pulled her to me. She was already unbuttoning my shirt as I was pulling the tattered dress from her body.

"Don't hold back. Please Edward, don't hold yourself back for me." The rest of our clothes hit the floor but I still waited for her permission before I pushed myself forward.

"I love you Edward." I pushed myself harder to her than I ever have before.

Before I could continue I was shocked at the force of the cough that took over me for a moment.

"Are you alright?" I could see the fear in her eyes again.

"Yes. I'm fine Bella." Before she could respond I quickened my pace and used more force.

–

After our bodies reached their limits Isabella sat up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you hungry Bella?" She nodded. "I shall bring something to you"

"You're going to leave me?"

"No, I'll never leave you Isabella. I'm just going downstairs to bring you food back up. You brought me breakfast this morning, I just want to do the same for you. That's all my love." She nodded and had a slight smile. "I promise I will return." I kissed her lips then stood to exit the room.

**BPOV**

He walked out of the room and I couldn't help but notice how much warmer he was than normal. Even after what just happened.

My heart sunk when I heard a loud crash and groans downstairs. I leaped out of bed and ran to the stairs. I thought someone had stabbed my heart when I looked down to see Edward sprawled out at the foot of the stairs.

"Edward!" I raced to the bottom and put his head in my lap. He started coughing out, I put my hand against his cheek and could practically feel flames on his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to." He told me with a frail voice.

"Nonsense. You're fine." I heard a knock on the door.

"Let me get it." I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes as Edward tried to fight to stand. I couldn't believe how weak he was already.

"No. Stay here." As propped him against the wall he grabbed my hand

"You can't. It's too late for someone to be here."

"I'll be alright. You're right here. You can see me."

"No. Bella please."

"I'll be fine Edward." I kissed his lips and walked to the door.

I couldn't have been more happy to see who was at the door.

**A/N**

**So...I think about one or two more chapters will be left. I will do a sequel and I will finish this story today. I hope you like this...it's sad I know...I cried writing this. Anyway...REVIEW!!!**


	16. You Can Hear My Heart

**A/N**

**I'll let you know at the end of this chapter if this will be the last one or not. I know when I'm going to stop but I don't know how long it will take me to get there. I imagine this chapter will be fairly long. Not sure yet. Still BPOV**

"What happened to him?" Dr. Carlisle asked as he walked passed me to where Edward was lying on the floor. I didn't have to speak, after he walked to him he knew in an instant.

"Isabella? Can you ready a carriage?" I never learned how. Edward always did it for me.

"I don't."

"Stay with Edward. I'll go get it then be back for Edward. We need to get him to the hospital." By the time I turned to say that was fine he was out of the house and the door was shut. I turned back to Edward again.

"See. Everything is fine now."

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Bella."

"Hush. You don't know what you're talking about." I pulled him to me and by the time I cradled his head in my arms Dr. Carlisle was back with be carriage waiting outside. That was fast. I recall it taking Edward at least ten minutes and he was fairly quick at it.

A thought just occurred to me. I didn't tell Dr. Carlisle where they kept the carriage or the horses yet they were there outside waiting.

"Let me have him. Can you keep him in the back?" I nodded and he lifted Edward from the floor with no trouble. Edward wasn't a huge person by any means but he was muscular and Carlisle wasn't lanky but he didn't seem like he could carry this big of a person with that much ease and grace.

"Isabella." Dr. Carlisle offered his hand to help me in the carriage. His hand felt like he just pulled it out a bucket of ice. "Here is Edward. Hold him close so he doesn't fall out." I nodded. I suppose he was just cold to me because I've been holding Edwards scalding body.

I didn't have time to think on the odd things about Dr. Carlisle, not when the love of my life was lying helplessly in my arms.

"I need you to wait here Isabella. I need to take Edward inside first before you come in. I will come back to get you."

"No." I looked to see Edward staring at the doctor. "I promised I wouldn't leave her side."

"Sh, Edward it's okay. I'll be there in a moment."

"No. I don't want to leave you." I leaned down and pressed my lips to his gently. He was so weak he could barely move his lips.

"Go in for me?" Edward looked at me for a moment then nodded.

"If you don't come in soon I'll come back out here."

"No you won't. You will do what Dr. Carlisle tells you Edward. Please, if you love me, do this for me." He sighed and tried to reach my lips but I leaned down again and pressed my lips to his before he would strain himself.

Dr. Carlisle smiled before he took Edward inside. I watched as Edward's eyes didn't leave mine until they turned the corner.

Before I could completely break down the doctor was in front of me again reaching out to help me down.

As we were walking inside he asked me to walk with him to his office, I agreed.

"I must confess, I arrived at your home to tell you of Elizabeth's condition. After I saw Edward it slipped my mind."

"Will he be alright? How is Elizabeth?"

"I'm afraid neither of them are doing well. Elizabeth's fever comes and goes but she is getting weaker. Edward; however, is worse." I felt the tears starting to sting my eyes.

"I can't leave him here. I can't go back to their house alone. Please let me stay."

He thought for a moment then agreed. I looked down to the floor briefly and when I stood the doctor was behind me with a hand on my shoulder. I never heard him move.

"How do you do that?" He smiled at me.

"How do I do what?"

"You..." I wasn't really sure to say. It sounds so ridiculous. "There is something about you. You're different." I was surprised when I heard him laugh. I thought I would offend him.

"Aren't we all different Isabella?" Great! Now he thinks I'm losing my mind.

"Never mind. Show me to Edward?" He nodded and opened the door.

He had a cot placed beside Elizabeth so Edward could be beside her. When I saw them Elizabeth was reaching over with a cloth patting Edward's face.

"Allow me to help." I reached for the cloth and Elizabeth smiled although it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you dear."

"Since you are here with them Isabella I'm going to tend to another patient for a moment. I'll be back to check on them." I nodded

"There is something odd about that doctor." I looked over to see Elizabeth with her brows together in confusion.

"I agree." I stopped patting Edwards face when I turned to her and she looked up at me.

"Please, tend to Edward dear."

"Yes mam."

"Be...Bella?" Edwards eyes were searching the room for me.

"I'm right here." He held out his hand, I took it, his eyes closed and his hand slipped from mine. I felt a few of the tears fall.

"Don't worry yourself dear. I believe Dr. Carlisle will be able to help him." She seemed convinced.

I smiled at her and put my hand on her forehead.

"Rest. I'll watch over you and Edward." Only a moment later she was asleep.

"I've been trying to get her to sleep for hours." Dr. Carlisle was behind me.

"She seems convinced you can save Edward." He looked uncomfortable for a moment then composed himself.

"I'll do my best. Do you mind if I sit?" He was pointing to Edwards bed.

"No."

"He seems like a wonderful young man."

"He is. Dr. Carlisle..." He cut me off.

"Please, just call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, what exactly is wrong with them?"

"Some type of influenza. It spreads quickly. I'm surprised Edward is still alive to be honest, I noticed his symptoms when he brought his mother in."

"Why didn't you help him then? He could be fine right now!" I couldn't help but raise my voice. He knew Edward had been sick but said nothing.

"There is no cure Isabella. I feel I should no longer hide this from you. We just try to make the patients as comfortable as we can."

"So this is pointless? Him being here? He could be with me at home but you keep him here when it does no good?"

"I... I might have a way to save him Isabella. I'm not sure just yet, but it's a possibility."

"How?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Okay." I was frustrated. Why was he saying things like that only to not explain what he means.

"You will be here for a while, do you have something to occupy your time?" I shook my head.

"Do you like to read? I have several books in my office that I've collect over the years. You can browse through them if you would like."

"Thank you."

"Help yourself to whatever you like." I started towards his office.

**CPOV**

Isabella walked out of the room. I believe she is suspecting me of something. She doesn't know what I am but she does notice things other humans never pay attention to. She is observant...too observant.

"Doctor?"

"I thought you were sleeping Elizabeth." I knew she wasn't. Her breathing was too heavy.

"Help my son. Please." I grew closer to Elizabeth during her stay. She is a very kind woman.

"I will do what I can Elizabeth. Please rest. It will not do well for you to be stressed."

"Save my Edward."

"I'll do everything in my power." She looked deeply into my eyes and gave me a pointed look.

"Yes, do everything in _your_ power." I stood there for a moment. I didn't know what to say. Surely she didn't know. She couldn't. I haven't slipped around her.

"I will try. Now please rest." I knew she was asleep this time.

**BPOV**

As I entered his office I went straight for the bookshelf. I noticed a very old very large book, it had dust on it and was bound by straps of leather.

I pulled it out of the shelf. _Endless Night-Legends of the Undead_

What a load of rubbish. I started to push the book back on the shelf but it slipped from my grip and fell to the floor. I bent down to pick it up when I noticed the page it opened to.

_...of the many undead around the world. The North Americas know these demons to be Vampires. They have pale, cold skin, super strength, speed, and senses. These are the most graceful of the undead and also the most powerful._

I stopped reading. I shoved that book back in the shelf and grabbed a random copy of a book and started back to where Edward and Elizabeth were. My mind was wondering the whole way back.

It was just a convenience. He picked Edward up easily because he is stronger than he looks, his skin was ice cold because he had just come from the chill of outside. He could be albino and his grace could come from years of playing a sport or something which allows him to sneak around and not be heard, it also made him a very fast runner I suppose. Besides, vampires drink blood right? Why would he be working at a hospital if he was?

"Did you find a book you like?" Carlisle asked me. I couldn't help but notice the pale skin even more. All the odd little things about him seemed so much more obvious to me now than before.

No. I'm just letting things get to my head.

"Isabella? Do you feel alright?"

Oh, I forgot he was talking to me. "Yes sorry. I was day dreaming I suppose." I could tell he was suspicious of me, but not as much as I as of him. "Actually, can I talk to you a moment"

"Of course. My office?"

"Yes." I leaned towards Edward and kissed him before I left. He still wasn't responding to anything yet. "I'll be back Edward."

We walked to his office, my heart was pounding. What if he is a vampire? What if he knew I suspected this of him and I was his victim?

I didn't have time to change plans now, we were in his office.

"What can I help you with Isabella?" I walked towards the shelf and pulled the book out again and sat it on his desk in front of him. "Do you like this book?"

"Carlisle. I know something is different about you. I'll be honest and tell you I don't know if you are what this book says but, there are a lot of similarities."

"Are you afraid?" I looked to him. My heart started pounding hard.

"Honestly?" He nodded "Yes."

"You don't need to be. I won't hurt you. I knew you suspected something of me. So does Elizabeth. I must not do well of trying not to be conspicuous." He gave a soft chuckle.

I am sure anyone that had eyes could see my heart pounding in my chest.

"Listen to your heart. Are you alright Isabella?" I didn't realize I had been standing in the same spot until he came and put his hand on my shoulder when I backed away.

"I'm not going to harm you. I promise. Long story short, I do not prey on humans. I found another source." I was still focused on him being able to hear my heart, I knew it was loud but I thought I was exaggerating.

"You can hear my heart?" He gave a soft chuckle again.

"I can. And if you do not calm yourself you will be in a bed between Elizabeth and Edward."

"So you are a...uh...what it says in the book?"

"Yes. I am a vampire."

**A/N**

**So there will be one more chapter after this. I shall start on it as soon as this is posted. If I can get it done soon I will try to post the first chapter of the sequel!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	17. The Flames

**A/N**

**This chapter will be my longest yet I assume...be prepared. Continues from BPOV. Oh and I would just like to say I HAVE THE BEST READERS EVER!!!!!!!!! You guys are awesome!!! Thank you soooooo much for your support of this story!!**

Again I just stood there staring at him. Something finally came to mind.

"Don't you drink blood?" I blushed immediately at my silly question but he smiled.

"Yes." I breathed in deeply. "But, I found a way to live without killing humans." I think I let my breath out. I'm not sure. I blinked and the next thing I knew I was beside Edward and Elizabeth. I turned and Carlisle was there smiling.

"How did I get in here?"

"I brought you." Something clicked in my mind.

"Is that how you get everywhere so fast? What you just did?" He nodded

I was brought out of my gaze at Carlisle when I felt Edwards hand on mine.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me why I am here?" Carlisle answered before me.

"You are here to visit your mother sir." Edward glanced over and tried to stand to get to her. "Let's just keep you seated if you don't mind." Carlisle was there keeping him from falling.

"That's fine. My name is Edward by the way."

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is your nurse Isabella." He nodded towards me.

I was beyond confused. I looked up and saw Edward leaning on Carlisle for support.

"His fever, he gets confused. He will slip in and out of reality and consciousness as well. The fever is taking over."

"Is that normal?" He laid him back down when he was out.

"It is. I need to go check on some other patients, if he does that again it's best to just play along." I nodded and he was gone.

"Isabella?"

"Yes Elizabeth."

"How is Edward?" My heart sank. I couldn't tell her the truth.

"He is sleeping." She nodded and went back to sleep herself.

I spent the next few hours patting their heads, talking to one of them if they woke up, giving them water and trying to keep Elizabeth in her bed so she wouldn't go to Edward and make herself worse by trying to nurse him.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call in a raspy voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry."

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I have. I promised I wouldn't leave you. I broke that promise to you."

"No. You're fine. Just rest alright? I love you Edward."

"I love you, my Bella." With that he was unconscious again.

It was hard for me to be here, well and fine, and Elizabeth and Edward lying there helpless.

I didn't realize I was sleeping until I was woken my Carlisle talking to Elizabeth.

"Doctor Carlisle, please I know you can save him. Do what others cannot do for my son. Please."

"Elizabeth? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and saw Elizabeth barely breathing.

"Her fever has completely taken over her. She is unconscious but she won't wake again. Her pulse is slowing rapidly but her breathing is slowing even quicker" He turned to see my confused face. "I heard your breathing pick up. I also heard your heart racing."

Tears were falling from my eyes. Carlisle walked over and put a freezing arm around my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He told me. What seemed like seconds later I was awoken again but this time by Edwards rough voice.

"Bella? Where are you?" I shot out of the chair to stand next him.

"I'm right here. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I was looking for you and I didn't see you sleeping behind me. I didn't know there was a chair... Isabella? Could you lye here? Just until I fall asleep again?" I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his. He tried to kiss me how he normally did but he was so weak he couldn't even sit up. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me.

"I'll lye here as long as you need me Edward. I love you."

"I love you Isabella." After that he was out again.

Carlisle entered again and I had my question ready for him.

"What was Elizabeth talking about...before?"

"She wanted me to save Edward."

"You can save him?" He hung his head.

"It is a possibility. I'm not sure though."

"What are you waiting for? Just do it."

"You may not agree once you know what will happen." He sighed and began talking before I had a chance to speak. "I can save him yes. But at a price. The process will be excruciating. He won't be the same person."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can change him. Make him, what I am." I stood there dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella." Edward whimpered but didn't wake up. I looked over to him. I sat up and put his head in my lap.

"What will you have to do to him?"I started rubbing little circles on the heated skin of his back.

"I'll have to bite him." I gasped and stared at him with shock written on my face.

"I thought you didn't drink human blood."

"I don't. This won't be the same." I gave him another look of confusion. I was lost. "Have a seat. I'll explain." I pulled Edward close and put his hand in mine. It gave me a sense of calm even though I knew he couldn't feel me.

"What I am Isabella, my kind, we have many weapons to use on our prey. We have amazing strength, super speed, and all of our senses are heightened. Also we have certain aspects about us that lure our prey to us. Our smell, the sound of our voices, and our beauty. All of the things are really not needed. Our biggest weapon is something that humans don't even recognize as something dangerous."

He flashed me a huge smile and his many teeth sparkled. But I failed to see something I thought all vampires had.

"You don't have fangs." Carlisle started laughing loudly.

"No Isabella, we don't. But our teeth are razor sharp and coated with venom. Once a vampire bites their victim, the venom spreads causing the prey such pain they cannot move. If left to spread long enough and the heart continues to beat so it can spread the venom, that person becomes a vampire."

There was so much for me to take in. It was hard.

"So this venom, it's painful when it spreads?"

"Yes. It feels like every inch of you is on fire, nothing puts out the flame. You just lay there and burn."

I didn't know what to think. How could Edward becoming a vampire save him from dying.

"And what happens when he is a vampire?"

"What do you mean?"

"How does that keep him from dying?"

"Vampires are immortal. We live for all eternity."

"And what if...could you change more than one person? Can you change two?"

"Isabella, this is not something to toy with. This is a very important decision that I am going to leave to you." He looked at me a moment. "How do you feel Isabella?"

"Confused, frustrated, scared, angry and lost." He chuckled.

"I meant physically."

"Oh. Fine I guess. Why?"

"Well, you remember me saying that my kind has heightened senses?"

"Yes."

"Well, there are two heartbeats coming from you." I looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. Before I could say anything he spoke. "You're pregnant Isabella."

"You can hear the heartbeat?"

"I can. I take it this is a surprise?"

"Yes." I squeaked out.

"Well it is very faint. I can barely hear it. You are not far along at all." He stood "You have many choices to make, I'll leave you with them for a while."

I looked down at Edward for a moment. Even though I knew there was nothing there at the moment I put his hand on my stomach. His eyes started to flutter. I instantly dropped his hand to touch his face.

"Edward? Can you hear me?"

"Mhm." His eyes were closed.

"Do you know who I am Edward?"

"Mhm."

"Open your eyes. Would you do that for me?" A moment later Edwards eyes opened and a slight smile appeared.

"Hi." I smiled in return.

"Hello. Can I ask you something?" He nodded weakly. "If you had the chance...if _we_ had the chance...would you want to live forever?"

"If you were with me, then yes. One life is not enough time for me to be with you."

"Are you sure Edward? Would you be willing to put yourself in great pain?"

"As long as you were there with me." He went back to sleep.

I wanted to tell him about the baby, but then again I didn't. I wasn't sure if it was best so I let him sleep. I knew I had one answer for sure.

"I heard him wake." Carlisle walked in and put a hand to Edwards cheek. "His fever is rising. Have you made your choices yet Bella? If the fever takes complete control I'm not sure if the venom will spread."

It only took me a moment to compose myself.

"I did." He waited for me to answer. "I want you to."

"We will need to leave here. Follow me?" I nodded. He rolled Edwards bed into the hallway towards a back exit. "No one will notice his absence."

"What about yours?"

"It was my time to change shifts. They will think I went home."

Once we got to the door he picked Edward up and started out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to go to my house. I can't do the change here, to many screams." I shuddered but knew that it would be better for him later. I just wasn't sure what I was going to do yet. I am carrying his baby, what happens if I do want to be changed?

"Carlisle? What would happen to the baby if you changed me as well?" He let out a sigh.

"The baby would die. Vampires cannot give birth to children. Your body has to be able to grow in order to conceive a child, when you are turned into a vampire your body remains the way it was the day you were turned."

We arrived and Carlisle put Edward on the couch.

"Can I ask you to wait in the kitchen?" He asked kneeling over Edward. I nodded and walked to the room at the other end of the house that was the kitchen. I heard Edward whimper and then Carlisle was in the kitchen.

"It's starting. You can return to him." I ran to his side when I heard his whimpers turning into gasps of pain.

"Bella! Bella it burns!" He was talking to me through his gritted teeth trying not to scream.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I love you. Did you know that Edward?" I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Bella!"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I asked Carlisle desperately hoping something could numb the pain.

"No. I'm afraid not."

"Please! Make it stop!"

"Can you hear me Edward? Edward?" His eyes were shut tight and his lips were pulled inside is mouth where he was chewing on them to keep from screaming out more loud than he was already.

"Edward? If you can hear me nod your head." He nodded slightly but didn't relax the tiniest bit. After seeing this I made up my mind on my behalf "I love you Edward, so much! Once this is over I will be with you. We can live together forever."

"Bella!" My tears were flowing down my face in an instant.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to help you. Please forgive me for doing this." Carlisle walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. He sat beside me.

"Have you made your choice Isabella?"

"I have." I laid myself beside Edward and wrapped my arms around his tensed body.

"What is your decision?"

"I want be with him. Forever, and longer after that."

"What about the baby? You won't be able have one after you are turned. If you wait to have the baby first you can't keep it. You will kill it. Being a newborn you have no control over your blood lust. It will take time for you to be able to resist. When you could finally control it the way you need to your baby will be at least five years old. It takes a while Isabella."

"I'm not waiting for the baby. I want to wait until Edwards transformation is complete. I want to be here for him, then I want to join him."

"It will have to be a little before it's complete. If he wakes he wouldn't think twice about killing you. I'll have to take you two far off. Away from humans. He would have to stay away from you while your changing. After you could be together again."

"BELLA!" After this scream their was a constant flow of "Bella it burns" or "Please make it stop" or just out right screams coming from his mouth.

"How long will this take?"

"Three days. Maybe sooner. I bit him as many times as possible." I sat up and looked over Edwards body, my hands were fluttering uselessly over him.

"We need to get him to my car. If I'm going to change you too we need to leave now."

–

We arrived in Alaska the next day.

"His change is nearing completion. Will you be ready soon?" I nodded.

Edward eventually stopped screaming last night when he figured out that it didn't help the pain any.

Carlisle found a cave in the middle of no where in Alaska and that is where he would leave Edward during my change. For the time being Carlisle went to drink some animals blood before he proceeded with my change. I however stayed in the cave holding my thrashing Edward.

"He only has an hour left. We need to get you out of here."

"We will come back to get him?"

"I promise, we will." Carlisle held out.

"What?"

"I need to get you as far away as I can, the quickest way is me running. It will be easier if you ride on my back rather than carry you."

"Oh." I took his hand and he helped me onto his back.

"Hold on." With that Carlisle took off full force. I thought at first we were just standing there, it wasn't until I noticed the trees flying by that we were moving. "Here we are." He said after a few minutes. "We are on the complete opposite end of Alaska as Edward." This did not comfort me. Carlisle could sense it.

"It will be fine. He is unbreakable now. It's you we need to worry about. Can you lie back?" I did as I was told. "I'm going to do the same as I did with Edward, I'm going to bite you many times so the change will be quicker. When you're ready close your eyes." He sat and waited.

I thought about how much I loved Edward and how after I do this we can be together for eternity. From what Carlisle explained there will be nothing that can harm us. I can love Edward forever. I closed my eyes.

I felt a cut through my right wrist, my left, my right ankle, then the left one. The pain surged through my body and I could feel the flames igniting.

"Almost done Isabella." There were two more bites at then bends in my arms and the last one, the most painful, was on my neck. The last words I heard before the fire was- "Isabella? Think of who you're doing this for. Think of your love for Edward." After that it was unbearable pain.

I couldn't believe the flames that were growing inside of my body. I feel like I've been burning for years. Time no longer held a meaning for me.

I tried desperately to think of what the voice said. Think of Edward. How much you love him. I started to try and focus on if Edward's change was complete now. I tried to think of the child I was leaving behind, what would have happened if Edward hadn't have gotten sick. We would both be at home and eventually we would have our baby with us. The baby that was half of the man I'm in love with. I couldn't help but feel a sting of regret for my unborn child but Edward was someone I could not live without. If I had lost him I would have died.

After a while thoughts of anything more than pain were not an option. It was just pain. That's all. Everything I was, was consumed by this burning, scalding fire.

I heard leaves rustling around me. I couldn't hear them before. I also couldn't smell all the fragrances that were in the air. I prayed that meant I was almost complete.

I could feel my toes curling and my fingers doing the same as the flame started to move from them. I thought that the pain would soon stop, but I was wrong. All of the pain that was leaving my body parts was flowing straight to my heart. I wanted to reach in, rip my heart out and stop the pain. Blackness was taking over me. Before I let it consume me I saw a teenaged male with beautiful green eyes looking at me with a breathtaking crooked smile. I felt the blackness swallow me.

"Isabella? Can you hear me? Isabella?" Before I opened my eyes I once again saw that green eyed teen. I opened my eyes to see it wasn't the person I saw a moment ago. This person looked familiar though, I just couldn't place a name.

"Isabella?" He said once again

"Bella." I replied.

"What?" He looked at me with confusion.

"Call me Bella."

"You don't prefer to be called Isabella?"

"No. I don't like that name."

"Alright." The man stood swiftly and once I saw him do it I just thought of it and was instantly upright off the ground.

"Want to find Edward?" I thought for a moment. Edward?...Who was Edward. "I promised before I changed you that I would bring you back to Edward." Flashes of the green eyed male was blurring past my eyes. Memories that were hard to place. "You were in love with him Isabella." That was all he had to say. I instantly placed the face to the name, of both people, the one in my mind and the one in front of me.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"Call me Bella."

"I'm sorry, I forgot. It's difficult to remember, no one called you Bella but Edward. To everyone else you were Isabella. " He looked at me a moment giving things time to settle in for me. All the new things I could see, hear, smell, taste and touch. "Are you ready to find him?" I nodded and he was off.

I wasn't sure if I could keep up with him, I tried though. I started running and I was surprised to see myself ahead of Carlisle. He was laughing behind me. I was anxious to get back to the love I had before. I tried to remember as much as I could.

We arrived at the cave and Carlisle walked ahead of me.

"I cam to check on him yesterday. He was fine. I explained to him what he was and he was looking forward to meeting you again. He, like yourself I'm sure, couldn't remember a lot about you." We looked around the cave for a moment. No one was there.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice echoed across the cave. No one answered. We were the only ones here.

**A/N**

**So there you have it! The end of _1918_. I hope you all enjoyed it. The sequel will be _Without You._ Be watching for an update!**

**I know I did somethings differently than how they were in Steph. Mey.'s books. That was only because I had to twist it to make it work for my story.**

**HUGE thanks to all of my dedicated readers, and the new ones!!!!**


End file.
